


Gay, Sad, Or all of the above

by faraandmera



Series: another bad chatfic but theres more than one [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, certain characters (read: junko) will barely be in this but, chat fic, chatfic, hopes peak, if u think i made any of them straight ur wrong, kinda? i mean....basically, makoto is a bi disaster and thats that, more pairing tags might be added later idk depends on one specific character, or is it-, specifically:, the general chaos of a group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: hatsune miku:aw that's kind of sadand bacon::( you're a terrible friendhatsune miku:<3 i'm not your friendand bacon:sayaka murdered me in cold bloodlogos:you will probably be missedand bacon:"probably"hatsune miku:rip
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Kirigiri Kyoko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: another bad chatfic but theres more than one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131407
Comments: 100
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is finally here.........the dr1 chatfic  
> whoops
> 
> warning: inconstant use of given/surnames bc while my experience with dr1 was through the localization there was also dr3 & lots of fic so........you know.
> 
> note: this fic starts before either of the other two (in order this one is the earliest, dr2 is second, and drv3 takes place the latest) bc it starts during their first year while they'd be second-years or almost second-years in the other two's time
> 
> chat names:  
> probably an ai: chihiro  
> and bacon: makoto  
> narcissist: byakuya  
> mythic bitch: junko  
> can and will kill you: mukuro  
> hatsune miku: sayaka  
> class rep: kiyotaka  
> violence IS the answer: mondo  
> logos: kyoko  
> fish: aoi  
> striking out at life: leon  
> took all your money: celest  
> could bench press me: sakura  
> 30: yasuhiro  
> all of the above: toko  
> unfortunate: hifumi

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[april 22nd, 6:21pm]**

_**probably an ai** has added 15 people to **gay sad or all of the above**_

_15 names have been changed_

**_and bacon:_** what's up with this?

 _ **and bacon:**_???????? bacon????

_**probably an ai:**_ breakfast food

_**and bacon:**_????

_**narcissist** has left **gay sad or all of the above**_

**_narcissist_ ** _has been added to **gay sad or all of the above**_

 _ **narcissist:**_ stop this

_**probably an ai:**_ lol no

_**and bacon:**_ you named us all right like on your own

_**probably an ai:**_ yep!

_**and bacon:**_ nice

_**narcissist:**_ die

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**probably an ai:**_ kill me yourself coward

_**mythic bitch:** _oh please do

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ aw 

_**mythic bitch:**_ im better than heather chandler

_**probably an ai:**_ if you say so

_**can and will kill you:**_ dont encourage her

_**mythic bitch:**_ how could you say such a thing?

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ and about your sister, whom you love dearly?

_**can and will kill you:**_ hm

_**hatsune miku:**_ so this is a chat for our class?

 _ **hatsune miku:** _ah yes, my dear rival miku

_**probably an ai:**_ yeah apparently the second years have one and "we should do that too, it'll be a bonding experience!"

 _ **probably an ai:**_ **@class rep** s words

_**class rep:**_ It should be a great experience to strengthen our ties as a class!

_**violence IS the answer:**_ uh sure if you say so

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ hm

_**probably an ai:**_ i thought it was a fitting name

_**violence IS the answer:**_ you were right 

_**class rep:**_ Violence is not the answer!

_**violence IS the answer:**_ dude

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ sometimes its just like that

_**class rep:**_ I don't think so.

_**and bacon:** _what about for the ones who's talent directly involves violence?

_**class rep:**_ Oh.

 _ **class rep:** _They are an exception, under those circumstances, not the standard.

_**and bacon:**_ fair

_**logos:**_ Also self defense

_**and bacon:**_ logos

_**logos:**_ seems so

_**probably an ai:**_ maybe your name should have been pathos

_**and bacon:**_ why me?

_**probably an ai:**_ just seems fitting

_**and bacon:**_ better than this

_**probably an ai:**_ which is why you're keeping that

_**and bacon:**_ don't we all have admin rights be default

_**mythic bitch:**_ ohhhhhhhh we do

_**probably an ai** _ _has removed admin rights from 14 people_

_**mythic bitch:** buzz kill_

**_hatsune miku:_** okay but who got to keep theres?

_**probably an ai:**_ sakura

_**fish:**_ valid

 _ **fish:**_ WHY

_**probably an ai:**_ *shrug*

_**hatsune miku:**_ i guess that's fair, not like she'll abuse that power

_**and bacon:**_ kinda surprised you didn't let **@class rep** keep his

_**class rep:**_ It's alright, if this is what Chihiro thinks is best

_**probably an ai:**_ :)

_**striking out at life:**_ okay but i cant be the only one who doesn't know who half of you are right

 _ **striking out at life:**_ seriously??

_**probably an ai:**_ lol

 _ **probably an ai:**_ maybe not

 _ **probably an ai:**_ but im not going to tell you

_**striking out at life:**_ fuck you

_**class rep:**_ Don't swear.

_**probably an ai:**_ that was surprisingly clam

 _ **probably an ai:**_ calm*

_**and bacon:** _clam

_**logos:**_ clam

_**hatsune miku:**_ clam

_**violence IS the answer:**_ clam

_**fish:**_ clam

_**probably an ai** _ _has added **clam** to the banned words list_

**_and bacon:_** :(

_**logos:**_ censorship

_**hatsune miku:**_ hurtful really, youve made me so sad

_**fish:**_ a hatecrime

_**hatsune miku:**_ bc ur a fish?

_**fish:**_ :(

_**took all your money:**_ as much fun as reading this all is

 _ **took all your money:**_ is this really necessary?

_**probably an ai:**_ yes

_**took all your money:**_ i see

 _**took all your money** _ _has gone offline_

 **_took all your money_ ** _has come online_

 **_took all your money_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_took all your money_ ** _has come online_

 ** _took all your money:_** is this really needed

_**probably an ai:**_ just remember you're here forever

_**took all your money** has gone offline_

**_narcissist_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_narcissist_ ** _has come online_

 _ **narcissist:**_ yes yes i understand and i frankly dont care

_**narcissist** has gone offline_

**_narcissist_ ** _has come online_

 ** _narcissist:_**...

_**probably an ai:**_ fuck you in particular

_**and bacon:**_ yeah thats expected

_**logos:**_ earned that one

_**narcissist:**_ hows that

_**logos:**_ by being an asshole

_**and bacon:**_ like all the time

_**logos:**_ and immediately trying to leave earlier without even knowing what the chat was for

_**and bacon:**_ and

 _ **and bacon:**_ your face?

_**logos:**_ you got him

_**and bacon:**_ i tried

_**hatsune miku:** _aw that's kind of sad

_**and bacon:**_ :( you're a terrible friend

_**hatsune miku:**_ <3 i'm not your friend

_**and bacon:**_ sayaka murdered me in cold blood

_**logos:**_ you will probably be missed

_**and bacon:**_ "probably"

_**hatsune miku:** rip_

**_logos:_** since they're clearly not going to speak anytime soon, what _did_ you name the others?

_**probably an ai:**_ oh right

 _ **probably an ai:**_ could bench press me = sakura

_**and bacon:**_ valid

_**fish:**_ the dream

_**and bacon:**_ thats gay

_**fish:**_ no you

_**and bacon:**_ murdered part 2

_**fish:**_ ur in this class it'd be more devastating if you weren't

_**and bacon:**_ i have bad news

_**fish:**_ oh no a straight

_**and bacon:**_ :I no god

 _ **and bacon:**_ do i look straight

 _ **and bacon:**_ dont answer that

_**logos:**_ ok

_**and bacon:**_ you responding at all is devastating in its implications

_**hatsune miku:** why did you say it like that_

**_and bacon:_** idk

_**probably an ai:**_..........anyway

 _ **probably an ai:**_ 30 = yasuhiro

_**and bacon:**_ 30 as in the percentage?

_**probably an ai:**_ sure

_**logos:** _oof

_**and bacon:**_ you specifically saying oof activated my flight or fight response

_**logos:**_ good

_**probably an ai:**_ unfortunate = hifumi

_**hatsune miku:**_ wow murdered in cold blood part 3

_**probably an ai:**_ eh yea

 _ **probably an ai:**_ all of the above = toko

_**and bacon:**_ is.........is that the only reason you named the group chat this????

_**probably an ai:**_ yes

_**and bacon:**_ oof

_**hatsune miku:** you specifically saying oof activated my flight or fight response_

_**and bacon:**_ you can make fun of me but you still took the time to copy my reponses so whos the real loser here

_**hatsune miku:**_ you

_**and bacon:**_ fair enough have a nice day

_**fish:**_ hey guys not to be lame or anything but did we have work due tomorrow?

_**and bacon:**_ FUCK

_**logos:**_ yes?

_**hatsune miku:**_ :(

_**fish:**_ im so sorry but also: same

_**probably an ai:**_ rip to yall

_**fish** has gone offline_

**_hatsune miku_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_and bacon_ ** _has gone offline_

**_logos:_** oh....... guys...........

_**probably and ai:**_ double rip


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**and bacon** has come online_  
>  ** _and bacon:_** im going to fistfight someone  
>  _ **and bacon:**_ condensation is not a good look  
>  _ **and bacon:**_ condescension*  
>  _ **logos:**_ some people find condensation aesthetically pleasing  
>  _ **and bacon:**_ ok goodbye

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[April 24th, 12:08am]**

_**and bacon:** _the meme: "you ever see a man so beautiful you cried"

 _ **and bacon:**_ reality: "i saw a man and decided he was too handsome so i must punch him in the face"

_**logos:**_ unrealistic i don't believe you've ever punched anyone in your life

_**and bacon:**_ i said i decided not that i'd done it

_**hatsune miku:**_ also in middle school he did once hit a kid on accident

_**and bacon:** _why do you remember that

_**hatsune miku:**_ it was funny

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ also didn't you once tell a girl you liked to leave the school

_**and bacon:**_ i have never claimed to make good decisions

_**logos:**_ that's good, I wouldn't want you to be a liar

_**and bacon:**_ why do you hate me personally

_**logos:**_ i don't

_**and bacon:**_ hm

_**hatsune miku:**_ i do

_**and bacon:**_ :( 

_**hatsune miku:**_ :)

_**striking out at life:**_ it is...........12am

_**logos:**_ 12:13

_**striking out at life:**_ why the fuck are you all awake

_**and bacon:**_ you can only ask that question because you are too

 _ **and bacon:** _checkmate

_**striking out at life:**_ fuck you

_**and bacon:**_ :0 

_**and bacon:**_ how could you say such a thing to me

_**hatsune miku:**_ oof

_**striking out at life:**_ im not the one having a crisis at 12am

_**logos:**_ 12:17

_**striking out a life:**_ dude

_**and bacon:**_ im not having a crisis

 _ **and bacon:**_ i want to fight

_**logos:**_ everyone in our class would decimate you

_**and bacon:**_ hifumi

_**logos:**_ almost everyone in our class would decimate you

_**and bacon:** _thank you

_**all of the above:** _whats wrong with all of you

_**and bacon:**_ good morning toko

_**all of the above:** _what

_**and bacon:**_???

_**all of the above:**_ whats the joke

_**and bacon:**_ there isn't one????????

_**all of the above:**_ yeah right

_**all of the above** has gone offline_

**_and bacon:_** one day i'll have conversation with her without this happening

_**hatsune miku:**_ you sure? bc you kind of suck

_**and bacon:**_????????????????

_**hatsune miku:**_ but i dont think its a 100% you issue

_**and bacon:**_ aw thank you

_**hatsune miku:**_ gross

_**and bacon:**_ why do you hate me

_**hatsune miku:**_ i watched you walk into a window and your pure level of dumbass makes me hate you

_**and bacon:**_ me being a dumbass has nothing to do with friendship

_**logos:**_ debatable

_**striking out at life:**_ it has everything to do with it

_**and bacon:** _okay bye i hate you all

 _**and bacon** _ _has gone offline_

_**hatsune miku:** _ oof

_**logos:**_ is that okay?

_**hatsune miku:**_ i think so

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ i don't think that was serious

_**logos:**_ okay

_**striking out at life:**_ NOW can we shut up its 12

_**logos:**_ 12:24

_**striking out at life:**_ why are you like this

_**logos:**_ i hate you personally

_**striking out at life:** _ugh

_**hatsune miku:**_ UGH he says

_**striking out at life** _ _has gone offline_

**_logos:_** oof

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[April 24th, 3:09pm]**

_**fish:** _oh to be a woman, lifted in the arms of a stronger woman

_**logos:**_ **@could bench press me** you mean?

_**fish:**_ yea

_**could bench press me:**_ Okay?

_**fish:**_ :) :)

_**could bench press me:**_ Am I missing something?

_**fish:**_ nope!

_**took your money:**_ gay

_**logos:**_ you?

_**took your money:**_ no?

_**logos:**_ disappointing

_**probably an ai:**_ sad then

_**took your money:**_ no

_**logos:**_ kick her from the chat

_**took your money:**_ excuse me?

_**probably an ai:**_ you heard her

_**took your money:**_ i see

_**logos:**_ speaking of being gay

_**probably an ai:**_????

_**logos:**_ i realized we never asked who needed to be punched in the face

_**hatsune miku:**_ i doubt it's anyone in our class

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ the guys here are only one of the two things

_**probably an ai:**_ two things?

_**hatsune miku:**_ "handsome" and "need to be punched"

_**logos:**_ decimated half of them right there

_**fish:**_ rip

_**violence IS the answer:**_ hey quick question wtf

_**hatsune miku:**_ :)

_**violence IS the answer:**_ that answers absolutely fucking nothin

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh i know

_**striking out at life:**_ kinda scared to ask which 

_**hatsune miku:**_ aw its ok

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ i dont plan to answer

_**logos:**_ somehow crueler

_**and bacon** has come online_

**_and bacon:_** im going to fistfight someone

 _ **and bacon:**_ condensation is not a good look

 _ **and bacon:**_ condescension*

_**logos:**_ some people find condensation aesthetically pleasing

_**and bacon:**_ ok goodbye

_**logos:** _wait im joking

 _ **logos:** _is this still related to before?

_**and bacon:**_ why

_**logos:**_ so it is

_**and bacon:**_ ok goodbye

 _**and bacon** _ _has gone offline_

_**logos:**_ so........huh

_**hatsune miku:**_ im disowning him for having bad taste

_**logos:**_ oh?

_**hatsune miku:**_ yep

_**probably an ai:**_ gross

_**violence IS the answer:**_ um yeah im lost

**_striking_** _ **out at life:**_ oh mood

_**logos:**_ dont worry about it

* * *

 **  
****private** **message to @probablynotdead**

**[April 24th, 4:00pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _you have terrible taste

_**probabnotdead:**_ hey kyoko how are you today? great, i'm doing well

_**thereisonetruth:**_...

_**probablynotdead:**_ i know ok

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i mean like half the time

_**thereisonetruth:**_ half of the time?

_**probablynotdead:**_ lets not think about it!

_**thereisonetruth:**_ hm

_**probablynotdead:** _wow would you look at the time ihave........homework

_**thereisonetruth:**_ we're in the same class, I know that's false

_**probablynotdead:**_ BYE


	3. Bi and Stupid: an origin story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**and bacon:**_ i don't have to take this from a simp  
>  _ **all of the above:**_ a what  
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ OH MY GOD  
>  _ **can and will kill you:**_?!  
>  _**striking out at life** _ _has come online_  
>  ** _striking out at life:_** im sorry did you just call toko a SIMP

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 2nd, 3:26pm]**

_**can and will kill you:** _why is makoto so fighty in the chat when he's _like that_ in person

_**and bacon:**_ what does 'like that' mean

_**can and will kill you:**_ do you want to know

_**and bacon:**_?! yes?

_**can and will kill you:**_ you are like a baby

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ will cry at any given opportunity and soft

_**and bacon:**_ i've never even cried in front of you

_**can and will kill you:**_ crying on the inside

_**and bacon:**_ why do all the girls in our class hate me specifically

_**fish:** _i don't hate you

_**and bacon:**_ thanks aoi you're the only good person in our class

_**fish:**_ you take that back

_**and bacon:**_ sorry sakura is also a good person

_**fish:**_ you're right and you should say it

_**hatsune miku:** _youre just easy to bully

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**hatsune miku:**_ this is why your sister bullies you

_**and bacon:**_ she doesnt?

_**hatsune miku:** _she should

_**fish:**_ you have a sister?

_**can and will kill you:**_ im so sorry

_**and bacon:**_ shes like 12 so she's not exactly a junko

_**can and will kill you:**_ "a junko"

_**and bacon:**_ but you know what i mean

_**can and will kill you:**_ yeah

_**hatsune miku:**_ "like 12" isn't she a year younger than you?

_**and bacon:**_ same thing

 _ **and bacon:**_ she'll always be 12

_**can and will kill you:**_ hm

_**and bacon:**_ wait how did we end up talking about this

_**hatsune miku:**_ bc ur easily bullied and komaru probably bullies you

_**and bacon:** _:/

 _ **and bacon:**_ no oddly she's nicer to me than YOU are

_**hatsune miku:**_ <3

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**all of the above:**_ It sounds like someone might have a sister complex

_**and bacon:**_ EXCUSE ME

 _ **and bacon:**_?!?!

_**all of the above:**_ It's just the feeling I get

_**and bacon:**_ gross

_**hatsune miku:**_ lol

_**can and will kill you:** _lol

_**and bacon:**_ so y'all really aren't going to defend me at all huh

_**hatsune miku:**_ no this is funny

_**and bacon:** _im friend breaking up with you

_**hatsune miku:**_ ok

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**all of the above:**_ I can't tell if it's worse you're not being overly defensive or not

_**and bacon:**_ no matter how i respond it'll sound bad

 _ **and bacon:**_ but i dont

_**all of the above:**_ So you say.

_**and bacon:** _whatever

 _ **and bacon:**_ i don't have to take this from a simp

_**all of the above:**_ a what

_**hatsune miku:**_ OH MY GOD

_**can and will kill you:**_?!

_**striking out at life** _ _has come online_

 ** _striking out at life:_** im sorry did you just call toko a SIMP

_**and bacon:**_ yeah

_**all of the above:** _are you mocking me

_**and bacon:**_ yes

 _ **and bacon:**_ and the fact ur a simp for **@narcissist**

_**narcissist:** _do not bring me into this

_**striking out at life:**_ why are you even online

_**all of the above:**_ how daree you bring him into this

_**narcissist:**_ chihiro refuses to let me go offline, and i have yet to contact someone to deal with that

_**and bacon:**_ you make it sound like your going to have chihiro killed

_**narcissist:**_ maybe

_**and bacon:**_ DUDE

_**striking out at life:**_ oh you're about to hear words

_**narcissist:**_ as if i'm worried about that

_**violence IS the answer:**_ YOURE WHAT

_**and bacon:**_ there he is

_**violence IS the answer:**_ that better be a fucking joke

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ also **@and bacon** you really can't be calling anyone else a simp

_**and bacon:**_?!?!

_**hatsune miku:**_ lol

_**can and will kill you:**_ i mean he's right

_**and bacon:** _i hate all of you

_**striking out at life:**_ what else did you expect?

_**and bacon:**_ friendship

_**striking out at life:**_ we're your classmates not your friends

_**and bacon:**_ the cruel reality of hopes peak

_**fish:**_ im your friend

_**and bacon:**_ <3

_**fish:**_ <3

_**violence IS the answer:**_ anyway if anything happens to chihiro i'll kill all of you

_**and bacon:**_ and then yourself?

_**violence IS the answer:** _why would i do that

_**fish:**_ oh he doesn't know the meme

_**striking out at life:**_ tragic

_**violence IS the answer:**_ whatever

_**probably an ai:**_ thanks mondo

_**fish:**_ anyway mukuro was right

_**can and will kill you:**_ i know but which part about?

_**fish:**_ makoto being fighty in the chat when he's _like that_ in class

_**and bacon:**_ im still right here

_**fish:**_ we know

_**can and will kill you:**_ its ok it's not a.......bad thing

_**and bacon:**_ when you say it like that it sure sounds bad

 _ **and bacon:**_ can we address that mondo apparently doesn't know the "kill everyone in this room and then myself" meme but DOES know what a simp is

_**violence IS the answer:**_ no

_**probably an ai:**_ it is funny

_**and bacon:**_ said with the amusement of someone who's watched their dog die

_**probably an ai:** _you don't know how amused i am

_**and bacon:**_ fair enough

_**striking out at life:**_ hey so toko really shut up after that huh

_**hatsune miku:**_ whyd you say it like you wanted her to

_**striking out at life:**_ i didnt?

_**hatsune miku:**_ hm

_**all of the above:**_ why would I contribute to this

_**fish:**_ i mean fair

_**probably an ai:**_ want me to help you make fun of makoto

_**and bacon:**_?

_**probably an ai:**_ you called her a simp

_**and bacon:**_ she accused me of having a sister complex

_**probably an ai:**_ eh

_**and bacon:**_?!?!?

_**logos:**_ its probably for your benefit that she's jumping to conclusions about that and not something that's actually true

_**and bacon:**_ what would she find out that's true that i'd be worried about

_**hatsune miku:**_ sorry i don't think you wrote that question in a confusing enough way, why not try again

_**and bacon:**_ its not confusing

_**hatsune miku:**_ are you insinuating i can't read

_**and bacon:**_ no???????

_**logos:**_ "what could she find out that it worry me for her to know"

_**and bacon:**_ FINE OK it was worded badly

_**striking out at life:**_ geeze the girls really do like to bully you

_**hatsune miku:**_ watch out youre next leon

_**striking out at life:**_ why me

_**hatsune miku:**_ :)

_**logos:**_ anyway, if i said it here she'd know

_**and bacon:**_ lol i'm not scared of toko

_**narcissist:**_ I have unfortunate news for you.

_**and bacon:**_ should i be scared of toko????

_**striking out at life:**_ you should be scared of everyone

_**can and will kill you:**_ ^^^that

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**logos:**_ you should be

 _ **logos:**_ though toko isn't the person who you should be most worried about knowing in this chat

_**and bacon:**_ ah...........

 _ **and bacon:**_ right

_**hatsune miku:** oh yeah_

**_hatsune miku:_** your terrible taste

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**all of the above:**_ why would I care about his terrible taste?

_**logos:**_ uh

_**hatsune miku:**_ lol

_**all of the above:**_ unless it was me, which it clearly is not

_**and bacon:**_ yeah i dont knwo either obviously it wouldn't affect you

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh.....man.......

_**striking out at life:**_ im lost

_**violence IS the answer:**_ are you ever not lost in this chat

_**striking out at life:**_ fair enough

_**can and will kill you:**_ oof

_**all of the above:**_ now i'm suspicious

_**and bacon:**_ no seriously idk what they're on about

 _ **and bacon:**_ i dont even ahve bad taste lol

 _ **and bacon:**_ have* ahaha

_**can and will kill you:**_ this is so sad

_**probably an ai:**_ *plays despacito*

_**hatsune miku:**_ rip

_**logos:**_ I'm sorry

_**and bacon:**_ uhhhh

_**striking out at life:**_ i've never witnessed a real life crisis before

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i have, this is pretty low on the crisis level

_**probably an ai:**_ who are you and what have you done with mondo

_**violence IS the answer:**_?!

_**probably an ai:**_ your typing

_**violence IS the answer:**_ what bout it

_**probably an ai:**_ oh nvm

_**all of the above:**_ This is absolutely rediculous, is this just some elaborate way to make fun of me?

_**and bacon:**_ how would you even get that concusion

 _ **and bacon:**_ conclusions*

 _ **and bacon:**_ conclusion*

_**hatsune miku:**_ ok im starting to feel bad

_**fish:**_ maybe he should just log off

_**and bacon:** _what no everythings fine

_**all of the above:**_....

 _ **all of the above:**_ **@logos** would you explain

_**logos:**_ i dont think i can

_**and bacon:**_ THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN NOTHING NOBODY NEEDS TO KNWO ITS FIEN

_**hatsune miku:**_ its getting worse

_**striking out at life:**_ poor dude

_**and bacon:**_ uh

_**hatsune miku:** _okay i'll tell you

_**and bacon:**_ Sayaka?!?!

_**hatsune miku:**_ the thing he doesn't want someone in this chat to know

_**and bacon:**_ HEY

_**hatsune miku:**_ is

_**and bacon:**_ oh

 _ **and bacon:**_ um

 _ **and bacon:**_ im in love with kyoko

_**logos:**_ what

_**striking out at life:**_ its been like a month since school started

_**hatsune miku:** ......_

* * *

**private message with actualpopstar**

**[May 2nd, 3:56pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _AHHHHHHHHHHH

_**actualpopstar:**_ I TRIED TO GIVE YOU AN OUT AND THATS WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH

_**probablynotdead:**_ ahhhhhhhhhhhh

_**actualpopstar:**_ you're so fucking stupid

_**probablynotdead:**_ ahhhhhh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ tell my family i love them im gonna die

_**actualpopstar:**_ youre not going to die

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ but you really jumped right into "in love with" when its been A MONTH

_**probablynotdead:**_ im so dumb im so stupid

_**actualpopstar:**_ listen: i love you but youre right

_**probablynotdead:**_ ahhhhh

* * *

**private message with thereisonetruth**

**[May 2nd, 4:02pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _i can explain

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you panicked and said the first name that came to mind that wouldn't matter to her

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ it's alright, i understand

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ though jumping to "I'm in love with" was a bit much

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ "i have a crush on" would have been more appropriate

_**probablynotdead:**_ aha.....right

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ well um if you understand then uh

 _ **probablynotdead:** _i guess that's it!

_**thereisonetruth:**_ is something else the matter?

_**probablynotdead:**_ NOPE

* * *

**private message with actualpopstar**

**[May 2nd, 4:08pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _AHHHH

_**actualpopstar:** _again?

_**probablynotdead:**_ im bi and stupid

_**actualpopstar:**_ oh worm?

_**probablynotdead** _ _has posted a screenshot_

_**actualpopstar:** _oh......oh makoto

_**probablynotdead:**_ you'll attend my funeral right?

_**actualpopstar:**_ maybe

_**probablynotdead:**_ thanks i knew i could count on you

_**actualpopstar:**_ but hey at least your taste in girls is better

_**probablynotdead:**_ i guess

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ not exactly a high bar though

_**actualpopstar:**_ oh fair

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 2nd, 4:14pm]**

_**striking out at life:** _uh is he ok?

_**hatsune miku:**_ yeah dont worry about it

_**fish:** _really?

_**hatsune miku:** _yeah trust me

_**striking out at life:**_ alright if you say so

_**all of the above:**_ frankly: i don't understand why that was something relevant to what we were talking about before

_**hatsune miku:**_ aha well......

 _**hatsune miku** _ _has gone offline_

_**probably an ai:** oof_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> realized most of the way through this chapter i was writing "striking out on life" instead of "striking out at life"  
> so that sucks


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**and bacon:**_ i cant believe i made 1 mistake and you're replacing me already
> 
> _**probably an ai:**_ youve made a lot of mistakes
> 
>  _ **probably an ai:**_ yesterday you fell down the stairs
> 
>  _ **probably an ai:**_ twice
> 
> _**and bacon:** _:(

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 4th, 8:00am]**

_**class rep:** _Please no bullying in the class chat.

_**probably an ai:**_?!?!

_**class rep:**_ I was neglecting to check it, for classwork, but the level of bullying is unacceptable.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ its mostly teasing bro

_**class rep:**_ Still! You have no idea how your message will be taken, in text format.

_**probably an ai:**_ fair enough.......

_**took your money:**_ but have you considered: some of our classmates deserve to be bullied

_**30:**_ hey thats not cool

_**probably an ai:**_ he logged on bc he knew it was him

_**30:**_ im not being bullied

_**took your money:**_ yet

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i kinda though we were talking about hifumi

_**took your money:**_ certainly him too

_**class rep:**_ No! None of them need to be bullied

_**took your money:**_ but the straights

_**probably an ai:**_ you??/

_**took your money:**_ i deserve a pass for an kind of other queerness

_**probably an ai:**_ oh worm

 _ **probably an ai:**_ fair enough

_**30:**_ we're bullying the straights now?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ thats you

_**30:**_ :O

 _ **30:**_ but i haven't done anything

_**took your money:**_ some crimes cannot be forgiven

_**probably an ai:**_ lol

_**class rep:**_ We are not bullying anyone!

_**probably an ai:**_ no no of course not..

_**violence IS the answer:**_ yeah.......

_**took your money:**_ hm

_**30:**_ Yeah!

_**probably an ai:**_ anyway..........

 _ **probably an ai:**_ we better get.....ready for class

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 5th, 8:22pm]**

_**probably an ai:** ive dne it_

**_violence IS the answer:_** done what

_**probably an ai:**_ created a program to hide "bullying" in the group chat from @class rep

 _ **probably an ai:**_ no REAL bullying the chat, but like teasing we all know is a joke

 _ **probably an ai:**_ now im gong to sleep for 2 years

_**hatsune miku:** "gong"_

**_probably an ai:_** shhh

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 6th, 4:12pm]**

_**fish:**_ hey so is everything okay with makoto and kyoko?

_**logos:**_ yes everything is fine

_**and bacon:**_ mhm

_**fish:**_ are you sure? so are you.......

_**logos:**_ no

 _ **logos:**_ still friends

_**and bacon:**_ yep

 _ **and bacon:**_ so we can stop talking about it

_**fish:**_ oh sorry

_**and bacon:**_ its okay!

 _ **and bacon:**_ its not a big deal

_**logos:**_ just no point in talking about what amounts to nothing

_**fish:**_ if you say so

_**probably an ai** _ _has added **and toast** to **gay sad or all of the above**_

 _ **probably an ai:**_ hey guess what account i found by definitely not hacking makoto's phone

_**and bacon:**_ you what

_**and toast:**_ um?

_**fish:**_ we're a whole meal

_**logos:**_ who's this?

_**hatsune miku:** _komaru?

_**and toast:**_ um yes hi?

_**and bacon:**_ i cant believe i made 1 mistake and you're replacing me already

_**probably an ai:**_ youve made a lot of mistakes

 _ **probably an ai:**_ yesterday you fell down the stairs

 _ **probably an ai:**_ twice

_**and bacon:** _:(

_**and toast:**_ oh no are you ok

_**and bacon:**_ yes

_**and toast:** _oh good

 _ **and toast:**_ rest i peace loser

_**and bacon:**_ :/

_**all of the above:**_ Oh no there's more of them.

_**and toast:**_ hi

_**all of the above:**_ Hello...

_**and toast:**_ nice to meet you

_**all of the above:**_ um.

 _ **all of the above:**_ sure

_**and bacon:**_ someone please make her leave

_**and toast:**_ :(

_**logos:** _idk maybe we should keep her

_**and bacon:**_ shes not a dog

_**fish:** _yeah i like her

_**and bacon** _ _has left **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**logos:**_ oof

_**and toast:**_ aw

_**probably an ai:**_ guess you really are his replacement

_**and toast:**_ okay but im not

 _ **and toast:**_ lucky?

_**logos:**_ some would argue neither is he

_**and toast:**_ true true

 _ **and toast:** _but i don't even go to your school

_**all of the above:**_ Neither should he, so that's not entirely different.

_**hatsune miku:**_ we cannot be bullying him while he's not even here

_**all of the above:**_ We can.

_**probably an ai:**_ okay this has been fun

 _ **probably an ai:**_ but

_**and toast:**_ aw are you kicking me from the chat

_**probably an ai:** _temporarily

_**and toast:** _okay

_**probably an ai** has removed **and toast** f_ _rom **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**logos:**_ if you were going to do that, then what was the point?

_**probably an ai:**_ to fuck with makoto

_**hatsune miku:**_ valid

_**and bacon** _ _has been added to **gay sad or all of the above** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **and bacon:**_ what i thought i was being replaced

_**all of the above:**_ Unfortunately not

_**and bacon:**_ unfortunately

_**fish:**_ hey you ok?

_**and bacon:**_ yes?

_**striking out at life:**_ youre acting weird dude

_**and bacon:**_ im no longer fighty, i have reached reality

_**striking out at life:**_ what

_**logos:**_ mukuro said he was fighty in chat, and a baby in real life

 _ **logos:**_ so

 _ **logos:**_ baby

_**and bacon:**_ im not a baby

 _ **and bacon:**_ i am a normal person

_**fish:**_ normal

_**probably an ai:**_ normal

_**logo:**_ normal

_**striking out at life:**_ normal

_**hatsune miku:**_ normal

_**all of the above:**_ "Normal," he says.

_**and bacon** has gone offline_

**_fish:_** um maybe we are being a bit too mean

_**striking out at life:**_ the guy did just get rejected

_**logos:** _....

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 6th, 8:44pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _are you alright?

_**probablynotdead:**_ yep!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i just have a headache you know

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ falling down the stairs and all that

_**thereisonetruth:**_ alright, if you say so

_**probablynotdead:**_ mhm. thanks though

* * *

**private message with actualpopstar**

**[May 6th, 8:47pm]**

_**actualpopstar:** _hey

_**probablynotdead:**_ yes im ok i have a headache fromt he stair falling

_**actualpopstar:**_ if you have a concussion you should see someone about it

_**probablynotdead:** _beat you to it the 2nd years have a nurse

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ hows ur day

_**actualpopstar:**_ fine

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ hows being a disaster going

_**probablynotdead:**_ i havent spoken to 1 of them

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ you know bc he hates me

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ and idk what to do about the other situation

_**actualpopstar:**_ on the bright side at least you seem to recognize you have feelings

_**probablynotdead:**_ the "bro"s

_**actualpopstar:**_ yeah them

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ its kinda sad tbh

_**probablynotdead:**_ they'll get there

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ anyway i need........a nap

_**actualpopstar:**_ mkay feel better


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**fam:**_ "The Sister" sounds like i'm a mob boss with a weird title
> 
>  _ **subject:**_ can't wait to find out my sister is a mob boss
> 
>  _ **fam:**_ you'll find out when i die
> 
>  _ **subject:**_ dont die :(
> 
>  _ **fam:**_ dont tell me what to do
> 
>  _ **say the:**_ dont die
> 
>  _ **fam:**_ i'll try not to die
> 
>  _ **subject:**_ why do you listen to her????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? forgetting to check characters birthdays until theyve passed in story? more likely than you think
> 
> ~~is posting this on a characters birthday and never having them speak ironic or just rude?~~  
>  edit: hey past me why did you somehow think it was may when you posted this in june????

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 7th, 12:23pm]**

_**probably an ai:**_ **@fish** hey what the heck

_**fish:**_???

_**hatsune miku:** _you know how we finally got our handbooks?

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ YOU DIDNT TELL US WE COMPETELY MISSED UR BIRTHDAY

_**fish:**_ aw it's okay

 _ **fish:**_ it was right at the beginning so

_**hatsune miku:**_ :/

_**probably an ai:**_ :(

_**could bench press me:**_ still, if you had mentioned it i'm sure we would have done something

_**fish:**_ aw guys

 _ **fish:**_ thank you

 _ **fish:**_ hey it's never too late!!

_**hatsune miku:**_ yeah! we should

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ did we miss any others? we could have a group party

_**and bacon:**_ nobody else

_**logos:**_ there is?

_**and bacon:**_ nobody who'd let us

_**logos:**_ fair enough

_**fish:**_???

_**and bacon:**_ besides Aoi deserves her own party

_**could bench press me:**_ i have to agree

_**probably an ai:**_ you're right

_**hatsune miku:**_ fair

_**fish:**_ <3

 _**fish** _ _'s name has been changed to **oldest** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **oldest:**_ :(

_**probably an ai:** _congrats, you can boss us around now

_**and bacon:**_ you know there are birthdays earlier in the year that were before the school year right?

_**probably an ai:**_ i would hope i know

 _ **probably an ai:**_ since mine was

_**oldest:**_ you're older than me?!

_**probably an ai:** _i am but an old man

_**oldest:**_ old man?

_**probably an ai** had deleted 1 message_

**_probably an ai:_** anyway

_**striking out at life:**_ welcome to the old club

_**oldest:**_ thanks. you too?

_**striking out at life:**_ yep

_**and bacon:**_ lol y'all are old

_**hatsune miku:**_ **@probably an ai** yours is in march right?

_**probably an ai:**_ yep!

_**striking out on life:**_ oh a baby

_**probably an ai:**_ i am baby

 _ **probably an ai:**_ and an admin so don't test me

_**logos:** _according to our handbooks, **@striking out at life** is the oldest

_**oldest** _ _'s name has been changed to **fish** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **fish:**_ aw

_**striking out at life** _ _'s name has been changed to **oldest** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **oldest:**_ oh

_**fish:** _maybe we should also celebrate the ones who's birthdays were too early!

_**oldest:**_ sure?

_**probably an ai:**_ if you want to

_**and bacon:**_ party for the old people

 _ **and bacon:**_ y'all are gonna die sooner

_**hatsune miku:**_ youre..........the second oldest?

_**and bacon:**_ HEY

_**fish:**_ wait really

_**and bacon:**_ :(

_**oldest:**_ lol welcome to the old people club

_**and bacon:**_ im actually 12 secretly i lied to you

 _ **and bacon:**_ i skipped a year or 4

_**hatsune miku:**_ thats a blatant lie

_**fish:**_ it's okay we can be old buddies

_**and bacon:**_ <3

_**fish:**_ <3

_**probably an ai:**_ <3 from fellow old person

_**oldest:** .......<3_

_**hatsune miku:** _just missing toko

_**probably an ai:**_ oh hold on

_**all of the above** _ _has come online_

 ** _all of the above:_** What.

_**probably an ai:**_ join our old people club

_**all of the above:**_ We're high-schoolers.

_**fish:** _yeah but we're the oldest in our class

 _ **fish:**_ you, me, **@oldest @and bacon @probably an ai**

_**logos:** _ **@narcissist**

**_fish:_ ** _what_

_**probably an ai:** _oh hold on

 _ **probably an ai:**_ checked the handbooks and yep

 _ **probably an ai:**_ like 2 days ago

_**and bacon:**_ yeah but he's not invited to the old people club

_**oldest:**_ savage

_**fish:**_ i don't think you know what that means

_**hatsune miku:**_ imagine being rejected from a club that's only requirement is when your birthday is, when your birthday is within that range

_**logos:**_ cant relate

_**probably an ai:**_ cant relate

 _ **probably an ai:**_ oof you beat me to it

_**logos:**_ i was prepared

_**all of the above:**_ This is stupid whhy would you evenn want to be in a club for that

 _ **all of the above:**_ it's not even a real club

_**oldest:** _:0

 _ **oldest:**_ are you questioning how real our old people club is?

_**all of the above:**_ It isn't real.

_**fish:**_ :(

_**oldest:**_ >.>

_**probably an ai:**_ :[

_**and bacon:**_ :{

_**all of the above:**_ It isn't?

_**fish:** _its real in my heart

_**all of the above:**_ that's stupid

_**and bacon:**_ kick her out too

_**fish:** _aw no we have to keep her so she'll realize it's a great club

_**logos:**_ he just hates her personally

_**and bacon:**_ no you have a point

 _ **and bacon:**_ i dont hate anyone

_**logos:**_ lie

_**oldest:** _unrealistic

_**hatsune miku:**_ says the one who excluded someone by default

_**and bacon:**_ ok i hate 1 person

 _ **and bacon:**_ but like can you blame me

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh no, mood

_**probably an ai:** _watch out

_**and bacon:**_?????

_**oldest:** _**@all of the above** is still here

_**and bacon:**_ whats she gonna do stab me

_**logos:**_........

_**all of the above:**_ No?

 _ **all of the above:**_ But you're an idiot

_**and bacon:**_ :0

_**hatsune miku:**_ anyway...........

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ that party???

_**fish:**_ YEAH

 _ **fish:**_ tomorrow??

_**probably an ai:**_ ill make sure the others know

_**fish:**_ thanks!

* * *

**interventions but dumb**

**[May 9th, 1:22am]**

_**Sayaka** has added 4 people to **interventions but dumb**_

_**Sayaka** and 4 other names have been changed_

**_say the:_** so hey guys

_**subject:**_ who needs an intervention?

 _ **subject:**_ oh ok

_**say the:**_ you

_**subject:**_ :(

_**hired muscle:** _not to be rude

 _ **hired muscle:**_ but why am i part of this?

_**say the:**_ we need someone intimidating, but sakura is too nice for this

_**hired muscle:**_ understandable

_**subject:**_ cant be intimidated when idk who anyone is

_**hired muscle:**_ mukuro

_**subject:**_ oh

 _ **subject:**_ now i can be

_**say the:**_ don't question my methods again

_**subject:**_ fine

_**the nice one:**_ why are we having an intervention?

_**subject:**_ hey aoi

_**the nice one:**_ hey!

_**say the:**_ how did you know that was aoi?

_**subject:**_ well you already said sakura wasn't here

 _ **subject:**_ and aoi is the only one who doesn't bully me :(

_**say the:**_ i don't bully you

_**subject:**_ you told everyone about me walking into a window

_**say the:**_ don't walk into windows, loser

_**subject:**_ :( :( :(

_**fam:**_ she has a point

_**hired muscle:**_ fam??????

_**fam:**_ hi!

_**say the:**_ the sister

_**fam:**_ "The Sister" sounds like i'm a mob boss with a weird title

_**subject:**_ can't wait to find out my sister is a mob boss

_**fam:**_ you'll find out when i die

_**subject:**_ dont die :(

_**fam:**_ dont tell me what to do

_**say the:**_ dont die

_**fam:**_ i'll try not to die

_**subject:**_ why do you listen to her????

_**fam:**_ pretty girl

_**subject:**_ fiar enough

_**the nice one:**_ valid

_**say the:**_ anyway!

 _ **say the:**_ we have to have an intervention

 _ **say the:**_ for my dear, very stupid, friend

_**subject:**_ lol you said im your dear friend

_**say the:**_ i also said you were stupid

_**subject:**_ i'll take what i can get

_**the nice one:**_ aw

 _ **the nice one:**_ i think you're not-stupid

_**subject:**_ the fact you said "not stupid" and not "smart" :(

_**the nice one:**_ sorry

_**hired muscle:**_ so what is this intervention about?

_**subject:**_ i dont know i feel like i should know

_**fam:**_ is it just him being dumb? because I don't think he can fix that

_**subject:**_ just stab me

_**fam:**_ mom would be sad

_**subject:**_ :(

_**the nice one:**_ it's not about him being dumb

 _ **the nice one:**_ right?

_**say the:**_ it's not about him being dumb

 _ **say the:**_ its about him being dumb AND bi

_**subject:**_ cant fix that

_**say the:**_ how you react

_**subject:**_ I haven't doen anything in days !!

_**hired muscle:**_ to be fair, he hasn't

_**say the:**_ going from one extreme to the other doesn't help

_**fam:**_ your bi??????

_**say the:**_ oh

_**the nice one:**_ oh no did she not know???

_**subject:**_ you already knew that

_**fam:**_ yeah sorry i just wanted to mess with your friends

_**hired muscle:**_ hired friend

_**say the:**_ you genuinely scared me

_**fam:**_ sorry

_**subject:** i dont need an intervention_

_**the nice one:**_ yeah i think it's okay!

 _ **the nice one:**_ besides nothing can be done about being rejected

_**say the:**_ oh right she doesnt know

_**hired muscle:**_ know what?

_**fam:**_????

_**subject:**_ gee thanks sayaka

_**say the:**_ well who was i supposed to invite? kyoko???

_**subject:**_ no one ! i dont need an intervention

_**hired muscle:**_ well we're already here, so?

_**say the:**_ he wasn't actually rejected

 _**say the** _ _has posted a photo_

_**subject:** _did you keep that or go through our logs to find it?

_**say the:**_ dont worry about it

_**subject:**_ :/

_**hired muscle:**_ i see

 _ **hired muscle:**_ she thought he was trying to cover something else up by saying that

_**the nice one:**_ wait then who was it?

_**subject:**_ UGH

_**fam:**_ still her?

 _ **fam:**_ right, that's why this "intervention" excludes her?

_**say the:**_ yep!

_**subject:**_ yeah........

_**say the:**_ but also someone else

_**subject:**_ which doesnt matter

_**say the:**_ pretending you were lying about one, and doing a 180 to be exclusively mean to the other is not helping you

_**subject:**_ not making 1 uncomfortable, and not wasting energy on the one that doesn't like me anyway, you mean?

_**hired muscle:**_ it's unhealthy

_**the nice one:**_ yeah! Maybe if you told them the truth it'd be okay!

_**subject:**_ guys

_**fam:**_ i dont think i know enough about them to say anything on this

_**say the:**_ its fine

 _ **say the:**_ but i only half agree w/ aoi

_**the nice one:**_ half?

_**hired muscle:** _because the other one is an asshole?

_**subject:**_ lol

_**say the:**_ yeah

 _ **say the:**_ why are you laughing at that

_**subject:**_ i mean its true

 _ **subject:**_ i exclusively like people who are mean to me

 _ **subject:**_ can we focus on that problem and not.......

 _ **subject:**_ how im dealing with this?

_**say the:**_ no

_**subject:**_ :(

_**fam:**_ thats a therapists problem

_**subject:**_ :( x2

_**the nice one:**_ kyoko isn't mean to you?

_**subject:**_ debatable

 _ **subject:**_ but seriously i dont need an intervention

 _ **subject:**_ you know who DOES need an intervention?

 _ **subject:**_ the "bros"

_**say the:**_ theyre next

_**subject:**_ :/

_**the nice one:**_ oh but they do probably need an intervention

_**hired muscle:**_ they arent in chat enough to bother me

_**the nice one:**_ youre not in chat much either?

_**hired muscle:**_ i lurk

_**fam:**_ uh who are "the bros"? 

_**say the:**_ i'll fill you in later

_**fam:**_ ok

_**say the:**_ what we need is a better plan of action for our current invervention subject for dealing with "feelings"

_**subject** _ _has gone offline_

**_say the:_** HEY

_**fam:**_ lol

_**hired muscle:**_ did he only just realize that was an option?

_**the nice one:**_ probably

_**say the:**_ i'm going to go force him back online

_**hired muscle:**_ at 2am?

_**say the:**_.........fine

 _ **say the:**_ intervention on hold

_**fam:**_ ok

 _ **fam:**_ goodnight guys nice to meet you

_**hired muscle:**_ yeah

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 9th, 4:43pm]**

_**probably an ai:** _not that i've hacked anyone's phones

 _ **probably an ai:**_ but why is there an intervention group chat

_**oldest:**_ a what

_**hatsune miku:**_ shhhh

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ but you might as well join it if you know now

_**and bacon:**_ theyre bullying me

 _ **and bacon:**_ im telling **@class rep**

**class rep:** Who's bullying you?

_**probably an ai:**_ nobodies bullying anyone

 _ **probably an ai:**_ right?

_**and bacon:**_......nobodies bullying me

_**class rep:**_ They aren't? Then what was that about?

_**and bacon:**_ um........

 _ **and bacon:**_ an overreaction, sorry

_**class rep:**_ Okay, if you say so.

 _ **class rep:**_ But you can speak to me if you need to.

_**and bacon:** _thanks

_**logos:**_ why are you having an intervention for makoto?

_**hatsune miku:** _oh you know

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ he gets hurt too often

_**probably an ai:**_ yeah its kinda amazing he doesn't have a concussion

_**and bacon:**_ :/

* * *

**private message with actualpopstar**

**[May 9th, 4:51pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:**_ did something concerning happen?

_**actualpopstar:**_ no uh

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ its actually about the sudden turn to being mean about you-know-who

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you know who

_**actualpopstar:**_ well if chihiro could hack our phone we dont' wanna be too obvious just in case

_**thereisonetruth:**_ i see

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ im surprised you didn't make me a part of this intervention

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ considering i already know, and agree with you on his behavior

_**actualpopstar:**_ well i figured you'd be busy you know

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ didn't want to bother you

_**thereisonetruth:**_ it wouldn't bother me

_**actualpopstar:**_ aha well next time we attempt an intervention i'll remember to invite you!

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 9th, 5:03pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _Makoto

_**probablynotdead:**_ yea?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ about your panicked reaction beofre

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ it wasn't just that mine was the first time you thought of, was is?

_**probablynotdead:** _um what

 _ **probablynotdea:**_ where did you get that idea

_**thereisonetruth:**_ your reaction when I said so was odd

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ sayaka created a group to give you an "intervention" obviously related to your feelings

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ which she privately admitted to me

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ yet didn't include everyone who knew, which includes myself

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ and her "reasoning" for doing so was fairly weak

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ so it would stand to reason, there was another person

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ that i was not aware of, but that was also someone you had the same feelings towards

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ but it wouldn't make sense to exclude me, unless i was somehow involved

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you can be honest with me, you know?

_**probablynotdead:**_ i mean lying seems kind of pointless

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ bc you obviously already know

_**thereisonetruth:**_ it would mean more to hear it directly from you, instead of my own assumptions

_**probablynotdead:**_ you mean "deductions"

 _ **probablynotdead:** _sorry ok

 _ **probablynotdead:** _but you were right about.....all of that.

_**thereisonetruth:**_ i see

_**probablynotdead:**_ it wasn't really a "secret" I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ for the record my panic reaction WAS stronger than real life

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ it HAS only been a month that really was just a too-strong cover

_**thereisonetruth:**_ that's okay, i understand

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ thank you for telling me

_**probablynotdead:**_ uh yep

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ so uh.......

 _ **probablynotdead:** _we're ok?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ yes of course.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ i'm sorry

_**probablynotdead:**_ huh???

_**thereisonetruth:**_ honestly i'd say my own feelings are...uncertain

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ thats okay!! i didn't expect anything

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ or uh want anything?

 _ **probablynodead:**_ idk how to say it but

_**thereisonetruth:**_ no i understand, thank you

* * *

**private message with actualpopstar**

**[May 9th, 5:18pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _you're an awful liar i want you to know

_**actualpopstar:**_????

_**probablynotdead** _ _has sent a screenshot_

**_actualpopstar:_** im so sorry

_**probablynotdead:**_ its ok!!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ but this is why the intervention thing is dangerous and should be cancled

_**actualpopstar:**_ its not dangerous if kyoko already knows

_**probablynotdead:**_ :(

_**actualpopstar:**_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat names as of this chapter:  
> probably an ai: chihiro  
> and bacon: makoto  
> narcissist: byakuya  
> mythic bitch: junko  
> can and will kill you: mukuro  
> hatsune miku: sayaka  
> class rep: kiyotaka  
> violence IS the answer: mondo  
> logos: kyoko  
> fish: aoi  
> oldest: leon  
> took all your money: celest  
> could bench press me: sakura  
> 30: yasuhiro  
> all of the above: toko  
> unfortunate: hifumi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**and bacon** _ _has come online_  
>  _ **and bacon:**_ hey hifumi can you stop please  
>  ** _unfortunate_** _ **:**_ No  
>  _ **and bacon:**_ hey hifumi can you kindly shut the fuck up before i tell kiyotaka  
>  _ **unfortunate:**_.  
>  _ **narcissist:**_ Why did that work.

**is it gay to**

**[May 11th, 4:00pm]**

_**Mondo** _ _has added 3 people to **is it gay to**_

_**Mondo** and 3 other names have been changed_

**_stronk:_** well this is new

 _ **stronk:**_ What

_**a baby:**_ whos stronk

_**stronk:**_ chihiro

_**a baby:**_??????really?????

_**stronk:** _hey i didn't name us

_**ball aint life:**_ whos a baby

_**a baby:**_........makoto

_**ball aint life:**_ oh rip

_**a baby:**_ i dont have to take this from you leon

_**ball aint life:**_ howd you know

**_a baby:_**.......

_**ball aint life:**_ yeah dont answer that

 _ **ball aint life:**_ anyway mondo you ok?

_**stronk:**_ yeah whats up

_**crisis:**_ look

 _ **crisis:** _this better not leave this fucking chat

 _ **crisis:**_ got it?

_**stronk:**_ of course!

_**a baby:**_ yea

_**ball aint life:** _dont worry dude we got you

_**crisis:**_ ok so u know how when u hate someone everything they do pisses you off?

_**ball aint life:**_ oh yeah for sure

_**stronk:**_ mhm

_**crisis:**_ right so is it like

 _ **crisis:**_ gay

 _ **crisis:**_ if its the opposite

 _ **crisis:**_ like "if this was anyone else it wouldnt piss me off this much"

 _ **crisis:**_ but its "if this was anyone else it WOULD piss me off"

_**ball aint life:**_ thats a little gay

_**stronk:**_ yeah

_**crisis:**_ oh

_**stronk:**_ but it can also be friendship

 _ **stronk:**_ i guess it depends on who and if there's anything else

_**crisis:**_ ok

_**a baby:**_ heres the question you should be asking:

 _ **a baby:**_ why did you jump to "is it gay" and not "wow this is my best friend huh"

_**crisis:**_.....huh

_**ball aint life:** _what do you mean

_**a baby:**_ i mean why did he jump to "this must be a gay thing"

 _ **a baby:**_ unless you already thought maybe that was the case and this was evidence

 _ **a baby:**_ not that this made you jump to that conclusion

_**crisis:**_ are u sayin i already should know

_**stronk:**_ i think he's saying part of you might

_**ball aint life:**_ you have a point

_**a baby:**_ i do that sometimes

_**crisis:**_ ugh idk

_**stronk:**_ thats okay you dont have to !

 _ **stronk:**_ just think about it some more

 _ **stronk:**_ and dont have a crisis, it's okay if you are or arent

_**crisis:**_ yea ok thanks guys

_**ball aint life:**_ np

_**a baby:**_ good luck figuring it out

_**stronk:** _<3

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 12th, 4:21pm]**

_**narcissist:** _Would someone explain they're screaming while I'm trying to read.

_**logos:**_ bc fuck you in particular

_**narcissist:**_ You're not even involved.

_**logos:**_ nope i just hate you

_**narcissist:** _So?

_**unfortunate** has come online_

**_unfortunate:_** CELESTE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS

_**took your money:**_ yes well it was about time we started bullying the cishets

_**unfortunate:**_ i didnt do anything

 _ **unfortunate:**_ i thought we were friends

_**took your money:** _we are acquaintances at best, don't get ahead of yourself

_**narcissist:** _I don't care why you were screaming, just shut up.

_**unfortunate:**_ dont tell me what to do

_**logos:**_ i can hear that from here

_**narcissist:**_ why must you be a toddler

_**took your money:**_ this is your fault

_**and bacon** _ _has come online_

 _ **and bacon:**_ hey hifumi can you stop please

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ No

_**and bacon:**_ hey hifumi can you kindly shut the fuck up before i tell kiyotaka

_**unfortunate:**_.

_**narcissist:**_ Why did that work.

_**and bacon:**_ lectures are scarier than you

_**narcissist:**_ that's rediculous

_**logos:** _and true

 _ **logos:**_ btw **@and bacon** can i talk to you

_**and bacon:**_ yep sure

_**logos** _ _has gone offline_

 **_and bacon_ ** _has gone offline_

**_took your money:_** how odd

_**narcissist:**_ What's odd about it?

_**took your money:**_ oh nothing you would understand

_**narcissist:**_ What are you implying

_**unfortunate:**_ theyre fighting

_**probably an ai** _ _has come online_

 ** _probably an ai:_** rich ppl fight

_**violence IS the answer** _ _has come online_

 ** _violence IS the answer:_** nice

_**took your money:**_ fighting is a waste of effort

 _ **took your money:** _now if you'll excuse me

 _**took your money** _ _has gone offline_

**_unfortunate:_** aw

_**probably an ai:**_ did she really push you down the stairs

_**unfortunate:**_ yes !

_**probably an ai:**_ lol

_**violence IS the answer:**_ lol

_**unfortunate:**_ i hate you guys

* * *

 **private message with** **actualpopstar**

**[May 12th, 5:14pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _ahhhhhhhhhhhh

_**actualpopstar:**_ what now

_**probablynotdead:**_!!!!!!!!

_**actualpopstar:**_ please

_**probablynotdead:**_ sorry sorry i just

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ ahhhh

_**actualpopstar:**_ what has you acting like a disaster this time

_**probablynotdead:**_ 'i wanted to be sure of my own feelings and over the past few days ive come to the conclusion i return yours'

_**actualpopstar:**_ oh nice

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ congrats

_**probablynotdead:**_ *screaming

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ ahhhhhh

_**actualpopstar:**_ u good

_**probablynotdead:** _yeah im ok thank

_**actualpopstar:**_ so your dating?

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh i dont know

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ uh 

_**actualpopstar:**_..........

_**probablynotdead:**_ should have asked i was too surprised

_**actualpopstar:**_ its not that surprising

_**probablynotdead:**_ have you met me

_**actualpopstar:**_ yes

_**probablynotdead:**_ so you know it is!!

_**actualpopstar:**_ you know you're actually a kind of likable person right?

_**probablynotdead:** _thats gay

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ im sorry no idk i guess

_**actualpopstar:**_ he fellas is it gay to say your friend who is a different gender than you is a likable person

_**probablynotdead:**_ sorry

_**actualpopstar:**_ lol im not mad its just funny

 _ **actualpopstar:**_ go ask your girlfriend if your dating loser

_**probablynotdead:** _right right ok

* * *

**private message with thereisonetruth**

**[May 12th, 5:31pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _hey

_**thereisonetruth:**_ hey

_**probablynotdead:**_ um not to like sound dumb

_**thereisonetruth:**_ oh _never_

_**probablynotdead:**_ :( i really do only like people who are mean to me

_**thereisonetruth:**_ sorry it couldn't resist.

 _ **thereisoneruth:**_ what is it?

_**probablynotdead:**_ are we uhhhhh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ are we dating now?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ If you want to

_**probablynotdead:**_ of course i do!

_**thereisonetruth:** _then yes.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ would you like to keep this to ourselves? though i assume you already told sayaka.

_**probablynotdead:**_ i did sorry.

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ but uh if you dont want people to know we dont have to tell them!

_**thereisonetruth:**_ oh no i assumed you wouldn't want them to know

_**probablynotdead:**_?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ they'll think you're unavailable

_**probablynotdead:**_ that's usually what dating someone means yeah???

_**thereisonetruth:**_ I see i'm not being clear enough

_**probablynotdead:**_????

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ come on you know im stupid

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you're not stupid.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ what i meant was that I would have assumed you didn't want to appear unavailable in case your other object of affections returned them

_**probablynotdead:**_ that's unrealistic

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ and um why would i want that?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ im already dating you

_**thereisonetruth:**_ right

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ i guess i have to say this now:

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ i already know you have feelings for more than just me, and had accepted that before deciding to confess to you

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ you dont have to choose, I understand how you feel, and wouldn't be upset if you perused him as well

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ so long as you're honest with me about it

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ okay i appreciate that a lot but um

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ its not like thats going to happen so i don't think we really need to think about it

_**thereisonetruth:**_ if you say so

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ you'll tell me if anything changes your mind on that?

_**probablynotdead:**_ of course!!

* * *

**interventions but dumb**

**[May 13th, 12:23pm]**

_**fam:**_ hey guys

 _ **fam:**_ i just realized i don't have any faces to put to names for most of you

_**say the:**_ oh you're right

 _**say the** _ _has posted a photo_

 _ **say the:**_ there's out pictures from our handbooks

 _**say the** _ _has posted a link_

 _ **say the:**_ and there's a list of names to usernames for the people you've spoken to here and in the other chat

_**fam:**_ oh thanks!

 _ **fam:**_ aha wow you have a lot of pretty classmates that's unfair

_**subject:**_ gross

_**say the:**_ oh yeah speaking of

_**say the**_ _has added 2 people to **interventions but dumb**_

 _**say the** _ _has changed 2 names_

_**hacker voice:** _oh yeah this

_**girlf:**_ "girlf"

_**subject:**_ lol

_**girlf:**_ its me, the girlf

_**subject:**_ <3

_**girlf:**_ no

_**subject:**_ :(

_**girlf:**_ <3

_**subject:**_ :)

_**say the:**_ gross get a room

_**subject:**_ you added her

_**fam:** _??

_**girlf:** _i'm kyoko

_**fam:**_ oh shit what up

_**subject:**_ stop

_**fam:**_ want to see some baby pictures

_**girlf:**_ oh of course

_**subject:**_ KOMARU

_**fam:**_ Lol

 _**fam** _ _has posted a photo_

**_subject:_** im disowning you

_**hacker voice:**_ rip

 _ **hacker voice:**_ wait so are you dating now

_**subject:**_ um

_**girlf:**_ yes, though we're going to keep quiet about it for a bit

_**hacker voice:**_ a least someone has figured their shit out

_**say the:**_?

_**hired muscle:** _shocking

_**subject:**_ oh yeah that

_**hacker voice:**_ poor guy

_**subject:**_ he'll figure it out

_**hired muscle:**_ whomst?

_**hacker voice:**_ one of the bros

_**say the:**_ oof

_**fam:**_ anyway can you give me someones chat id sayaka

_**say the:**_ oh sure who

_**subject:**_ ABSOLUTELY NOT

_**fam:**_ toko

_**subject:**_ DOUBLE ABSOLUTELY NOT

_**say the:**_ yeah for sure

_**subject:**_ SAYAKA

_**fam:**_ <3

 _ **fam:**_ lol what are you so worried about

_**subject:**_ you

_**fam:**_ aw 

_**subject:**_....

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 13th, 1:06pm]**

_**and bacon:** _ **@all of the above**

 ** _and bacon:_** if you get a message from "willcrytoannoyyou" ignore it

_**hatsune miku:**_ lol

_**all of the above:**_ What are you talking about.

_**and bacon:**_ just ignore her ok!

* * *

**private message with real** **literature**

**[May 13th, 1:08pm]**

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _hi! you're "all of the above" from "gay sad or all of the above" right

_**realliterature:**_ yes?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hi! i'm "and toast"

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ you seemed nice so

_**realliterature:**_ i seemed..."nice"

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ yeah

_**realliterature:**_ Oh.

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[May 13th, 1:08pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _komaru

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ komaru

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ stop igonring me

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ im dying

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ ignoring*

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ :( what am i not allowed to make friends

_**probablynotdead:** _you're allowed to make friends

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _oh just not with yours?

_**probablynotdead:**_ you know that's not the problem

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ youre homophobic

_**probablynotdead:** _im bi?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ thats not a denial

_**probablynotdead:** listen_

_**probablynotdead:** _just dont be surprised if shes mean to you

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ she seems nice, maybe she just hates you personally

_**probablynotdead:**_ :(

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh yeah congrats on not dying alone

_**probablynotdead:**_ hey im not dead yet it could still happen

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ why did i feel the need to argue with that

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ lol rip

_**probablynotdead:** _youre a terrible sister

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**and bacon** 's name has been changed to **being bullied is my kink**_
> 
> _**being bullied is my kink:**_ CHIRHIO WTF
> 
>  _ **probably an ai:**_ uwu just fufilling my promise
> 
>  _ **logos:**_ its true
> 
>  _ **being bullied is my kink:**_ please why
> 
>  _**being bullied is my kink** _ _'s name has been changed to **pwease bully me**_
> 
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ sure fine i guess whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note to start this chapter bc i mention the hp series:  
> i 100% don't support she-who-is-not-named or an terfs  
> which should b pretty obvious by how specifically queer this story (and me) is but you know

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 15th, 12:34pm]**

_**unfortunate:** _hey if you guys are bullying the cishets why are you not bullying **@narcissist**

_**took your money:** _"the cishets" says the cishet man

_**narcissist:**_ You have to have some form of power over someone to bully them.

_**hatsune miku:** _^ew cishet

_**narcissist:**_ Do not call me that

 _**narcissist** _ _'s name has been changed to **owo pls dont buwy me** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **owo pls dont buwy me:**_ Thank you, I was looking for more reasons to hate you, specifically.

_**probably an ai:**_ ur welcome bitch

_**all of the above:**_ hey you cant call him that

_**probably an ai:**_ i can, actually

_**unfortunate:**_ *draco malfoy voice* my father will hear about this

_**all of the above:**_ dont bring that womans books into this

_**unfortunate:**_ owo?

_**and bacon:**_ hot take: remus lupin is trans

_**took your money:**_ explain

_**and bacon:**_ has to hide a core part of his identity from everyone including (for a time) his friends. this is something he can't control and even dislikes because it makes him, "less human." he gets fired when he's outed. his friends find out (and some others) due to a monthly cycle he is out of control of and that wouldn't affect him if he wasn't the way he is. the people who do find out and are his friends accept him and make him realize he is, in fact, not bad bc of this. they (except that rat fuck) would probably take this secret to their graves for him if that was what he wanted.

_**took your money:**_ hm.

_**all of the above:**_ fine if we're talking about them anyway

 _ **all of the above:**_ hot take: draco is gay

_**probably an ai:**_ oh?

_**all of the above:**_ obsesses over a boy. was raised by bigots so its not a stretch he would have internalized homophobia. think he has to hate harry because its the only way not to feed into the feelings he has. 

_**and bacon:**_ i always knew he wasn't straight

_**owo pls dont buwy me:**_ You're all rediculous.

_**took your money:**_ uwu pwease dont buwy me im just a witch kid

_**hatsune miku:** _CELESTE

_**logos:**_ a crime scene, right in front of me

_**unfortunate:**_ "you can't bully someone if you dont have power over them"

_**took your money:**_ it's true but he forgets the queers have all the power here

_**owo pls dont buwy me:**_ you disgust me

_**took your money:**_ thats queerphobic

_**hatsune miku:**_ f

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ ^for any likability he had

_**logos:**_ imagine being cishet

 _ **logos:**_ cant relate

_**hatsune miku:**_ cant relate

_**all of the above:**_ cant realate

_**probably an ai:**_ cant relate

 _ **probably an ai:**_ lmafo even toko

_**owo pls dont buwy me:**_ You all just came to your own conclusions without any evidence and expect me to take anything you've done or said seriously?

_**owo pls dont buwy me** has gone offline_

_**probably an ai:** _oh f in the chat

* * *

**private message with betterthanyoudefinitely**

**[May 15th, 1:12pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _hey obviously you dont have to answer but um:

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ are you queer?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Is that any of your business?

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh...no

**[May 15th, 1:17pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _well i was just wondering bc of what you said in the class chat you know

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ about jumping to conclusions and also saying not to call you cishet

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ you dont have to answer but i figure it couldn't hurt to ask

**[May 15th, 1:22pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _Get Chihiro to either remove me from the "Class Chat" or get her to change my name back

_**probablynotdead:**_ you wnat it changed back to narcissist??

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ want*

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I don't expect a miracle from you of all people, that's as much as I can expect

* * *

**private message with robocaller**

**[May 15th, 1:24pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _chihiro you know how i love you

_**robocaller:**_ uwu

 _ **robocaller:**_ what do you need

_**probablynotdead** has sent a screenshot_

**_probablynodead:_** help me?

_**robocaller:**_ i'll change his name back if i can change your name to something awful

_**probablynotdead:**_ deal

_**robocaller:** _dude. hesitate a little!

_**probablynotdead:** :(_

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 15th, 1:25pm]**

_**hatsune miku:** _now to bully hifumi

_**unfortunate:**_ aren't i sad enough already

_**took your money:** _damn trying for sympathy

 _ **took your money:**_ i respect it, you get to live another day

_**unfortunate:**_ thanks mistress

_**took your money:**_ dont make me change my mind

_**logos:** _i suppose we're bullying yasuhiro then

_**30:**_ :0

_**owo pls dont buwy me** _ _'s name has been changed to **narcissist** by **probably an ai**_

_**and bacon** 's name has been changed to **being bullied is my kink**_

_**being bullied is my kink:**_ CHIRHIO WTF

_**probably an ai:**_ uwu just fufilling my promise

_**logos:**_ its true

_**being bullied is my kink:**_ please why

 _**being bullied is my kink** _ _'s name has been changed to **pwease bully me**_

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ sure fine i guess whatever

_**logos:**_ do i want to know what caused this

_**probably an ai:**_ bi diaster

_**logos:**_ understood

* * *

**private message with betterthanyoudefinitely**

**[May 15th, 1:28pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _it is done

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _I admittedly didn't expect you to manage it.

_**probablynotdead:**_ im full of surprises

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ and sacrifices apparently

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Yes

_**probablynotdead:**_ yes?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I am queer

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh cool mood

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Right...

_**probablynotdead:** _what......kind

_**betterthanyoudefinitley:**_ What kind...of queer

_**probablynotdead:**_ um yeah that

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _A question for another time.

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh lol ok

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ fair enough

* * *

**interventions but dumb**

**[May 15th, 1:32pm]**

_**subject:** _why did i say "oh cool mood"

_**girlf:**_ in response to what?

_**subject:**_ i cant actually say but know it was stupid!

_**fam:**_ oh cool, mood

_**subject:**_ :(

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 15th, 1:35pm]**

_**narcissist** has come online_

**_narcissist:_** What the fuck.

_**pwease bully me:**_ do not fucking ask

_**logos:**_ pft

_**narcissist:**_ I see. This was what "sacrifices" meant.

_**pwease bully me:**_ I will accept 0 comments thank you

_**hatsune miku:**_ lmao

_**30:**_ aw but its such a good name

_**pwease bully me:**_ fight me irl

_**can and will kill you** _ _has come online_

 ** _can and will kill_ you: **bold words coming from someone with the word "pwease" in their name

_**pwease bully me:**_ :/

_**all of the above:**_ Who's the simp now

_**pwease bully me:**_ EXCUSE ME WHAT

_**all of the above:**_ I have google

_**pwease bully me:**_ komaru explained it to you

_**all of the above:**_ Maybe.

_**logos:**_ rip

_**pwease bully me:**_ wait 

_**pwease bully me:**_ **@narcissist** do you disagree remus is trans & draco is gay

_**narcissist:**_ No?

 _ **narcissist:**_ In fact, "that woman" would likely hate these ideas.

 _ **narcissist:**_ So they're acceptable.

_**hatsune miku:**_ wow even you know huh

_**logos:**_ the only valid thing hes ever said

_**probably an ai:**_ *wipes away single tear* they grow up so fast

_**30:**_ says the baby

_**unfortunate:**_ shes older than him

_**probably an ai:**_ HEY WAIT A SEC

 _ **probably an ai:**_ i 100% forgot yasuhiro was like 30 years old

_**30:**_ what im only in my twenties

_**oldest** _ _'s name has been changed to **striking out on life** by **probably an ai**_

 _**30** _ _'s name has been changed to **actual oldest** by **probably an ai**_

 _ **actual oldest:**_ oh man that makes sense

_**all of the above:**_ How did you forget that?

_**probably an ai:**_ he wasnt here when we were talking about it

_**took your money:** _he's forgettable

_**actual oldest:**_ ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride (aka wrath) we bullying the cishets  
> or at least i keep saying that in my chatfics
> 
> also important note: i, personally, will use "he/him" for chihiro but also like in canon the characters wont know that right away and it's only been like a month since they've met, so  
> yeah  
> (all chihiro headcannons are valid this is just how it is in this fic)
> 
> names after this chapter:  
> probably an ai: chihiro  
> pwease bully me: makoto  
> narcissist: byakuya  
> mythic bitch: junko  
> can and will kill you: mukuro  
> hatsune miku: sayaka  
> class rep: kiyotaka  
> violence IS the answer: mondo  
> logos: kyoko  
> fish: aoi  
> striking out on life: leon  
> took all your money: celest  
> could bench press me: sakura  
> actual oldest: yasuhiro  
> all of the above: toko  
> unfortunate: hifumi  
> 
> 
> anyway she-who-is-not-named sucks thats my hot take


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**actual oldest:** _kyoko
> 
>  _ **logos:**_ no
> 
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ worth a shot

**private message with bikerihardlyknowher**

**[May 17th, 2:06pm]**

_**robocaller:** _hey um can i talk to you

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ yea ofc

_**robocaller:**_ Um in person???

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ oh shit is it serious

_**robocaller:**_ kind of? not that serious so if your busy its ok

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ im not

_**robocaller:**_ ok um, meet you near the gym?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:** _k

**[May 17th, 4:25pm]**

_**robocaller:** _thanks for talking to me!

 _ **robocaller:**_ i know it got kinda- um?- cheesy with the admiration stuff

 _ **robocaller:**_ but i feel a lot better ^^

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ hey its fine

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ i already knew u were hell of strong and now i only think that more

_**robocaller:**_ dont you mean "Stronk"

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ fuck yea

_**robocaller:**_ ahaha

 _ **robocaller:**_ but hey can we keep this a secret for now?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ np dude i got u

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ u just let me know if u ever need anythig

_**robocaller:**_ thanks!

* * *

**gay sad of all of the above**

**[May 18th, 3:01pm]**

_**class rep:** _Everyone! I have been told we're going to have a partners project assigned to us soon.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ oh shit really

_**class rep:**_ Please don't swear, bro.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ yea ok bro

_**class rep:** _So I thought we could take care of choosing partners now, to avoid awkwardness when it's assigned!

_**narcissist:**_ This is pointless I don't need any of your help.

_**probably an ai:**_ but youll have to work with them anyway

 _ **probably an ai:**_ so 

_13 people have come online_

**_probably an ai:_** you heard the man

_**fish:**_ oh i want to work with sakura!

_**could bench press me:**_ okay

_**fish:**_ yay

_**mythic bitch:**_ mukuro

_**can and will kill you:**_ why

_**mythic bitch:**_ because i know you dont want to work with me lolol

_**can and will kill you:**_ fine whatever

 _**mythic bitch** _ _has gone offline_

_**actual oldest:** _kyoko

_**logos:**_ no

_**actual oldest:**_ worth a shot

_**all of the above:**_ i already know who i want to work with

_**narcissist:**_ absolutely not

_**all of the above:**_ oh

_**logos:**_ oof

_**pwease bully me:**_ you saying oof physically hurts me

_**logos:**_ oof

_**hatsune miku:**_ do not make me regret this but:

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ leon

_**striking out on life:**_ shit seriously

_**hatsune miku:**_....

_**striking out on life:**_ sure!

_**unfortunate:**_ don't shoot this down immediately but celestia

_**took your money:**_ give me 1 good reason

_**unfortunate:**_ i have a good work ethic

 _ **unfortunate:**_ and you're smart

 _ **unfortunate:**_ together we're unstoppable

_**took your money:**_ fine but if you annoy me even slightly i'll turn it in and not put your name on it

_**unfortunate:**_ understood!

_**violence IS the answer:**_ hey bro

_**class rep:**_ Yes?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ will u work with me

_**class rep:**_ Of course!

_**all of the above:**_ oh great that just leaves those four

_**pwease bully me:**_ don't loop hiro in with the rest of us

_**actual oldest:**_ dude?

_**pwease bully me:**_ sorry but...you know

_**actual oldest:**_ yeah i know

_**all of the above:**_ kyoko

_**logos:**_ alright

_**probably an ai:**_.....

_**pwease bully me:**_ so

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 18th, 3:20pm]**

_**robocaller:** _i'm about to do something for you

 _ **robocaller:**_ and if i get a bad grade you owe me

_**probablynotdead:**_ huh?

* * *

**gay as or all of the above**

**[May 18th, 3:21pm]**

_**probably an ai:**_ i'll work with you hiro

_**actual oldest:**_ NICE

_**logos:**_ rip

_**actual oldest:**_ HEY

_**probably an ai:**_ can i get an f in chat

_**actual oldest:**_ :(

_**probably an ai:**_ i'm kidding

_**pwease bully me:**_ oh so that leaves........

_**narcissist:**_ How did I end up stuck with the most useless person in our class

_**pwease bully me:**_ uh

_**logos:**_ Oh, you mean one of the more observant people in our class?

_**narcissist:**_ Are we talking about the same person?

_**pwease bully me:**_ hey its ok

_**logos:**_ Yes. Just because your head is so far up your own ass you're incapable of noticing the strength of your classmates doesn't mean they don't exist.

_**narcissist:**_ I'm capable of recognizing them, and he doesn't have any.

_**pwease bully me:**_ can i get an f......

_**class rep:**_ This is completely uncalled for you two.

_**logos:**_ Oh I'm sorry are you so self absorbed that you think you're incapable of missing things about the people you barely talk to in the first place.

 _ **logos:**_ You think you're more capable of understanding them than the detective who spends significant time with them?

_**pwease bully me:**_ um kyoko

_**all of the above:**_ hey

_**narcissist:**_ I think _the detective_ is too caught up in her friendship to recognize how completely incapable they are.

_**class rep:**_ Hey! Both of you stop this, it's completely inappropriate.

 _ **class rep:** _Not to mention rude and exactly the opposite of the bonding this group chat was supposed to bring us.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ yea can we calm down

_**pwease bully me:**_ seriously it wasn't even really that bad

_**logos:**_....

 _ **logos:**_ Sure I can stop addressing the dumb bitche's inability to pull his head out of his ass

_**narcissist:**_ We're resorting to childish insults now? How is that supposed to prove anything.

_**logos:** _that was a question you just used, those usually end with question marks.

 _ **logos:**_ maybe you should work with toko at least she knows what a question mark is

_**all of the above:**_ hey dont bring me into this

 _ **all of the above:**_ im sure he knows that!!

_**probably an ai** has muted **narcissist** until **May 22nd, 3:43pm**_

_**probably an ai** has muted **logos** until **May 22nd, 3:44pm**_

_**pwease bully me:**_ uh well.......

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ i guess we all know who our partners are!!

_**hatsune miku:**_ hey are you ok

_**pwease bully me:**_ yep

_**all of the above:**_......

_**actual oldest:** _hey man if you want to work with chihiro instead....

_**probably an ai:**_ yeah i didn't think that would happen...

_**pwease bully me:**_ no its fine!!

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ i mean i should have expected that you know aha

_**hatsune miku:**_ ....are you sure

_**pwease bully me:**_ yep!

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ well um........

 _**pwease bully me** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 18th, 3:49pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _I'm sorry

_**probablynotdead:**_ huh its fine

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you don't need me to defend you

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ and there's not much point trying to argue with someone who refuses to see anything outside of their own perspective

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ I got too emotional about it, i'm sorry

_**probablynotdead:**_ its fine i just dont

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ understand?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ it's not like it was completely wrong

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you give yourself far too little credit

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ you have plenty of strengths

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh thank you

_**thereisonetruth:**_ and i could only imagine hearing that from him specifically would be worse than anyone else

_**probablynotdead:**_ nah

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i already know he hates me

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ thank you, though

_**thereisonetruth:**_ yes well

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ are you going to be okay, for the project?

_**probablynotdead:**_ yeah i mean we don't even know how much we'll have to actually work w/ the other person

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ could be one where you both do your work and combine it and boom: project

_**thereisonetruth:**_ Alright.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ if it gets too much you can talk to me

_**probablynotdead:**_ i know thank you <3

_**thereisonetruth:**_ <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**logos:**_ anyway **@pwease bully me** you're not going to be murdered
> 
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ not as far as the police will know
> 
>  _ **logos:**_ Please, i'll solve your case
> 
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ thanks i love you
> 
>  _ **striking out on life:** _oh dude
> 
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ THAT ONE WAS A JOKE

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 19th, 3:05pm]**

_**can and will kill you:** _people who got unfairly lucky with the partner project: Sayaka, Leon, Aoi, Sakura, Kyoko, Toko, maybe Chihiro and Yasuhiro

_**fish:** _you think so?

_**can and will kill you:**_ yeah explaining how two of the most physically active talents can work together doesnt' exactly seem like a surprise

_**striking out on life:**_ how are we luky

_**can and will kill you:**_ activity again

_**hatsune miku:**_ i guess stage performance is a lot of physical activity

_**probably an ai:**_??

_**can and will kill you:**_ literally just program a fortune telling ai

_**probably an ai:**_ oh thats actually a good idea

_**logos:**_ i suppose if she was writing something with a detective it would be helpful

_**all of the above:**_ But i'm not

_**can and will kill you:**_ tbh i think toko's project partner would have been helpful no matter what

_**logos:**_ fair enough

_**pwease bully me:**_ can i get an f in chat for my supposed luck

_**logos:**_ just say luck played a part in literally every aspect of your partners life

_**pwease bully me:**_ thanks i wanted a plan to get myself murdered

_**took your money:** _if we assume your "luck" is the same as our upperclassmen then maybe something better is coming for you

 _ **took your money:**_ or perhaps you don't actually have any _luck_

 _ **took your money:**_ I, on the other hand, already know how we're going to associate our talents

_**logos:**_ how's that?

**_took your money:_** "Gambling AU"

_**all of the above:** _Disgusting

_**took your money:**_ whatever gets me my grade

_**logos:**_ anyway **@pwease bully me** you're not going to be murdered

_**pwease bully me:**_ not as far as the police will know

_**logos:**_ Please, i'll solve your case

_**pwease bully me:**_ thanks i love you

_**striking out on life:** _oh dude

_**pwease bully me:**_ THAT ONE WAS A JOKE

_**logos:**_ its fine

_**hatsune miku:**_ anyway.........

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ **@striking out on life** come to my dorm so we can start planning our project

_**all of the above:**_ to your dorm huh

_**took your money:**_ to your dorm

_**logos:**_ to your dorm

_**hatsune miku:**_ i fucking hate this family

_**pwease bully me:**_ lol hows it feel

_**hatsune miku:**_ watch out 

_**pwease bully me:**_ for?

_**hatsune miku:**_ i wonder how much blackmail komaru would give me if i asked

_**pwease bully me:**_ wow look at that i have to go

 _**pwease bully me** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**is it gay to**

**[May 20th, 4:27pm]**

_**crisis:** _hey shit ive had a

 _ **crisis:**_ thought

_**stronk:**_ of the gay kind?

_**crisis:**_ yeah dude

_**ball aint life:**_ big rip

_**crisis:**_ shut the fuck up

_**a baby:**_ whats up

_**crisis:**_ how is a guy just so........

_**a baby:**_ hot??????

_**crisis:**_ i mean that 2 but like

 _ **crisis:**_ good you know?

_**a baby:**_ no cant relate

_**ball aint life:**_ i mean thats like.......his whole deal right?

_**crisis:**_ yea but

_**stronk:**_ in a cool way?

_**crisis:**_ exactly

 _ **crisis:**_ how the fuck does that happen

_**stronk:**_ the nature of humanity is that sometimes a good person is made

_**a baby:**_ some say the odds might be........2 in 16

_**stronk:**_ 2?

_**a baby:**_ sakura

_**stronk:**_ ur really scared aoi will somehow find out if you dont include sakura huh

_**a baby:**_ ye

_**ball aint life:** _lmao

_**crisis:**_ what do i do this project is going to kill me

_**a baby:**_ oh thats a mood

_**crisis:**_ what

_**a baby:**_ nothing

 _ **a baby:**_ you'll be fine you've got this

_**stronk:**_ youre a strong person you'll survive

_**crisis:**_ u say that

_**stronk:**_ you are!!

_**ball aint life:** _yeah man shes right

_**crisis:**_ ok

 _ **crisis:**_ shit im going to be late bye

 _**crisis** _ _has gone offline_

**_stronk:_** gay

_**a baby:**_ gay

_**ball aint life:**_ gay

_**a baby:**_ fellas is it gay to suddenly worry about being late to meet w/ your bro

_**stronk:**_ yes

* * *

**private message with realliterature**

**[May 20th, 4:56pm]**

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _hey! hows ur project going lol?

_**realliterature:**_ Fine. We've basically figured everything out and just have to do the work.

 _ **realliterature:**_ Not that most of the assignments hopes peak give us actually mean anything for our grades.

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ aw i wish i could not not do classwork and know it wouldn't matter

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ ultimates are lucky

_**realliterature:**_ It isn't luck.

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh yeah lol

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ only 1 of you is lucky

_**realliterature:** _I would argue he's not.

 _ **realliterature:**_ Do you like...actually like him?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ I mean he's my brother so? yes?

_**realliterature:**_ huh

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ but i would also punch him in the face for like a bag of chips

_**realliterature:**_ heh

 _ **realliterature:**_ Um, well, I've got better things to do so...

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ aw :(

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ talk to you later then!!

_**realliterature:**_ um yeah

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 21st, 3:30pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _Where are you

_**probablynotdead:**_ dying probably

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ shit wait i didn't realize who was asking

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ I'm with kyoko in the library why?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_...I see

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ As much of a waste of time as it is, we're meant to be working together.

_**probablynotdead:**_ okay?? I figured if we were going to talk about it it'd be like this?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ save us the time and energy of planning meeting places lol

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ That's not a terrible idea, but it doesn't fix the timing issues of you being who knows where at any given time.

_**probablynotdead:**_ im only ever like 3 place but ok

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ did you want to meet up then?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ you can stay where you are, the library seems an appropriate place.

_**probablynotdead:**_ um ok then

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 22nd, 3:04am]**

_**pwease bully me:** _u know i dont think its fair taht mukuro made fun of me

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ for being 'fighty' in chat and 'like that' irl

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ when chihiro is right there

_**probably an ai:**_ 3am thoughts huh

 _ **probably an ai:** _give a man a mask

_**pwease bully me:**_ :( ur so nice irl why are u like this

_**logos** has come online_

**_logos:_** please go to sleep

_**pwease bully me:**_ ok 

_**pwease bully me** _ _has gone offline_

**_probably an ai:_** the power you have

_**logos:**_ watch out

_**probably an ai:**_ lol ok

 _**probably an ai** _ _has gone offline_

 **_logos_ ** _has gone offline_

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 22nd, 7:06am]**

_**class rep:** _You all need to have more proper sleep schedules! It is unhealthy to be up so early.

_**probably an ai:**_ aw u love us

_**pwease bully me:**_ sorry group dad

_**logos:**_ sorry group dad

_**probably an ai:**_ sorry group dad

_**took your money:**_ you're right, group dad

_**class rep:**_ Stop.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ It just means they respect you bro

_**class rep:**_ Oh. I'm honored

_**pwease bully me:**_ <3

_**logos:**_ <3

_**probably an ai:**_ <3

_**violence IS the answer:**_ ok no u guys gotta stop

_**pwease bully me:**_ lmao ok

_**probably an ai:**_ aw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh you know i realized i never technically mentioned: but i also have dr2 and v3 chatfics (the v3 one is like 20 chapters long already)  
> also if for some reason u like tangled the series there that 1 but i don't update it as much  
> i also reordered the series to put this 1 first bc it's in this universe-canon first & also bc its dr1


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**mythic bitch:**_ "not to be straight but i think mashed potatos are really good"  
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ im sorry but what  
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ HOW ARE THE TWO RELATED  
>  _ **logos:**_ fellas is it straight to eat mashed potatos  
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ yes  
>  _ **logos:**_ fuck guess i'm straight  
>  _ **pwease bully me:**_ rip

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 24th, 6:00pm]**

_**mythic bitch:** _HEY FUCKERS

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ wanna play a game?

_**can and will kill you:**_ no

_**striking out on life:**_ no

_**logos:**_ no

_**fish:**_ no

_**all of the above:**_ no

_**took your money:**_ no

_**narcissist:**_ i don't have time for this

_**pwease bully me:**_ i'd rather die actually

_**mythic bitch:**_ watch out it might happen

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ anyway we're playing a game

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ It's called DID ONE OF US SAY THIS OR DID I MAKE IT UP

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ i'll give you a quote and you guess if someone in our class said it! (and who!) or if i just made it up

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ they can be from a chat or real life

_**can and will kill you** _ _has gone offline_

 **_took your money_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_narcissist_ ** _has gone offline_

_3 people have come online_

**_mythic bitch:_** lol losers thought they had a choice

_**can and will kill you:**_ why

_**mythic bitch:**_ because i ~love~ you

_**can and will kill you:**_ :/

_6 people have come online_

_**mythic bitch:**_ we'll leave the buzz kill out of it

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ person who said it can't say anything!

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ anyway the first quote isssssssssssssss

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "i exclusively like people who are mean to me"

_**logos:**_ oh

_**can and will kill you:**_ how did she-

_**all of the above:**_ i know this sounds like something i would say but-

_**logos:**_ no it's makoto

_**pwease bully me:**_ i fucking hate you

_**logos:**_ me?

_**pwease bully me:**_ no her

_**mythic bitch:**_ lol but im so mean to you

_**pwease bully me:**_ :(

_**striking out on life:**_ dude that sounds like a real problem

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh trust me we've had that discussion w/ him

_**mythic bitch:**_ NEXT

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "fellas is it straight to have a girlfriend"

_**all of the above:**_ That's...the stupidest question I've ever had to read with my own two eyes

_**probably an ai:**_ l can't imagine that was any of us

_**took your money:**_ maybe it was yasuhiro

_**actual oldest:** _it wasn't!!

_**unfortunate:**_ the answer depends entirely on who asked the question

_**logos:**_ i want to believe this is one she just made up

_**mythic bitch:**_ BZZZ times up

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ it was sayaka!

_**hatsune miku:**_ in my defense it wasn't about myself and was also a joke

_**striking out on life:**_ you say that

_**hatsune miku:**_ fistfight me

_**mythic bitch:**_ nextttttt

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "is it gay to say your friend who is a different gender than you is a likable person"

_**pwease bully me:**_ is it bullying sayaka hours bc that was her too

_**hatsune miku:**_ it's bullying YOU hours bc i said that to make fun of you

_**pwease bully me:**_ oh shit thats right

_**mythic bitch:**_ NEXT

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "If i have to kill one of you i'll at least look good doing it"

_**violence IS the answer:**_ mukuro?

_**can and will kill you:**_ bold of you to assume i would care

_**violence IS the answer:**_ ok fair

_**all of the above:** _um aoi?

_**fish:**_ no???????

_**all of the above:**_ huh

_**fish:**_ why did you think that?

_**all of the above:**_ i was trying to narrow down people who care about their appearance

_**fish:**_ ignoring the MURDER part?????

_**mythic bitch:**_ BZZZ that one was fake!

_**logos:**_ oh thank god

_**mythic bitch:**_ "i personally think a little sword fighting is required in a relationship"

_**striking out on life:**_ whos the weeb? hifumi. this was hifumi.

_**unfortunate:**_ how dare you call me a weeb

_**logos:**_ can a japanese man be a weeb

_**mythic bitch:**_ leon got it!

_**took your money:**_ why is this not even slightly shocking

_**probably an ai:**_ the weeb energy gave him away

_**hatsune miku:**_ only a weeb or a lesbian could have said it so

_**took your money:**_ i suppose

_**mythic bitch:**_ "not to be straight but i think mashed potatos are really good"

_**pwease bully me:**_ im sorry but what

_**violence IS the answer:**_ HOW ARE THE TWO RELATED

_**logos:**_ fellas is it straight to eat mashed potatos

_**pwease bully me:**_ yes

_**logos:**_ fuck guess i'm straight

_**pwease bully me:**_ rip

_**hatsune miku:**_ why do i think this is leon

_**striking out on life:**_ yeah uh why DO you think its me

_**hatsune miku:**_ just feels right

_**mythic bitch:**_ BZZZ that one was hiro

_**probably an ai:**_ excuse me what

_**actual oldest:**_ i......

 _ **actual oldest:**_ i can not explain myself

_**logos:**_ .......

_**can and will kill you:**_ moving...on....

_**mythic bitch:**_ "do you think he knows hes shorter than all the girls in our class?"

_**pwease bully me:**_ who's out here bullying me

_**logos:**_ aren't you into that?

_**pwease bully me:**_ it would be nicer of you to throw me down a flight of stairs

_**violence IS the answer:**_...thats chihiro

_**probably an ai:**_ i'm sorry but....youre so small

_**pwease bully me:**_ im taller than you

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ so it wasn't even accurate

_**probably an ai:**_ oh uh i forgot to count myself

_**violence IS the answer:**_ next?

_**logos:**_?

_**mythic bitch:**_ "You're like if Makoto was likable and also an average looking girl"

_**pwease bully me:**_ hey what the fuck

_**logos:**_ who's flirting with komaru: the real mystery

_**hatsune miku:**_....uhhhhhhhh

_**took your money:**_ is anyone in contact with her?

_**fish:**_....toko?

_**all of the above:**_ i am NOT flirting with komaru

 _ **all of the above:**_ that's disgusting

_**pwease bully me:**_ offended for her

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ but also thank god

_**mythic bitch:**_ ok but she did say it

_**pwease bully me:**_ YOU WHAT

_**all of the above:**_ i don't have to explain myself to _you_

_**mythic bitch:**_ "Do you want to see my abs or are you genuinely worried about my health?"

_**violence IS the answer:**_ there are so little ppl in our class this could be

_**probably an ai:**_ it's either fake or somehow sakura

_**could bench press me:**_ I would guess fake, since I didn't say it.

_**mythic bitch:**_ You got it! aha nice finally picked up on the fake one

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "The fact I could singlehandedly break you in half concerns me"

_**fish:**_ oh this one is sakura!

_**could bench press me:**_ Right.

_**mythic bitch:**_ "You expect me to know what a vending machine is?"

_**logos:**_ **@narcissist** doesn't know what a vending machine is confirmed?

_**narcissist:**_ Why would I need to know that.

_**took your money:**_ this is.....so sad

_**unfortuante:**_ would you like me to play despacito?

_**took your money:**_ no, thank you.

_**pwease bully me:**_ can confirm kyoko is right

_**mythic bitch:**_ lol

_**logos:**_ wow

_**narcissist:** _This reaction is rediculous.

_**pwease bully me:**_ no it's just kind of amazing you didn't know

_**mythic bitch:**_ ANYWAY

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ "I will allow you within a 3 meter radius only if you douse yourself in lavender beforehand"

_**hatsune miku:**_ celest

_**probably an ai:** _celest

_**logos:**_ celest

_**unfortunate:**_ oh that was celestia

_**took your money:**_ hm

_**mythic bitch:**_ correct!

_**took your money:**_ I have standards, yes.

_**mythic bitch:**_ anyway im getting board so heres the last one

 ** _mythic bitch:_** "maybe following the rules CAN be sexy"

_**probably an ai:** _..........

_**pwease bully me:**_.............

_**striking out on life:**_............

_**violence IS the answer:**_..................

_**logos:**_ Well based on those reactions it's one of them

_**fish:**_ hm

_**hatsune miku:**_ callout post for mondo

_**violence IS the answer:**_ EXCUSE ME

_**mythic bitch:**_ ding

_**violence IS the answer:**_ if any of u ever mention this i'll fucking kill u

_**probably an ai** _ _has deleted 4 messages_

 ** _probably an ai:_** evidence what evidence

_**violence IS the answer:**_ thanks chihiro

_**probably an ai:**_ <3

_**pwease bully me:**_ wow that sure was a thing.......

 _ **pwease bully me:**_ lets never do it again!!

_**logos:**_ how did she even know most of these....

_**mythic bitch:**_ oh wait i lied i have one more

_**pwease bully me:**_ remove her

_**logos:**_ seconded

_**mythic bitch:**_ TOO LATE: "I now understand being in a love triangle except only 1 of them actually likes me and they're fighting over my value as a human"

_**logos:**_......

_**hatsune miku:**_ dude

_**probably an ai** _ _has deleted 1 message_

 _ **probably an ai** has muted **mythic** **bitch**_ _until May 31st, 7:08pm_

 ** _probably an ai:_** do you think that was fast enough

_**pwease bully me:**_ who cares

 _**pwease bully me** _ _has gone offline_

_**all of the above:** _So that was him...

_**logos:**_ don't think too deeply about it

_**all of the above:**_ Why, worried i'll realize something?

**_fish:_** :( is he okay?

_**hatsune miku:**_ i'll check on him

_**logos:**_ thank you

_**hatsune miku:**_ np

_**can and will kill you:**_ if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go become an only child

_**narcassist**_ _has gone offline_

_**probably an ai:**_ ummmmmmmm

_**violence IS the answer:**_ well....

_**took your money:**_ this has certainly been eventful

 _ **took your money:**_ and further proof we shouldn't have _all_ of our class in this chat

 _**took your money** _ _has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an f in chat for the boys


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**unfortunate:**_ but isn't murder a bit too far?
> 
>  _ **took your money:**_ hifumi
> 
>  _ **unfortunate:**_ yes??
> 
>  _ **took your money:**_ Start running
> 
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ celeste is going to fucking kill hifumi
> 
>  _ **can and will kill you:**_ valid

**private message with betterthanyoudefinitely**

**[May 25th, 12:02am]**

_**probablynotdead:**_ [drive.theprojectpart1.doc]

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ here's everything i had from the project

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ tell me what else we need if you think i can do it i guess

 _**probablynotdead** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**private message with thereisonetruth**

**[May 25th, 6:54am]**

_**probablynotead:** _hello person who likes me

_**thereisonetruth:**_ goodmorning, are you alright?

_**probablynotdead:**_ mhm

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i uhhhh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i dont think im going to class today (not that our teachers care, but)

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ if anyone asks im sick

_**thereisonetruth:**_ Alright.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ You're not though, right?

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh no im fine

_**thereisonetruth:**_ I'll stop by after class

_**probablynotdead:**_ thanks <3

_**thereisonetruth:**_ <3

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 25th, 5:07pm]**

_**probably an ai** has removed **mythic bitch** from **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**probably an ai:**_ you know fuck it

 _ **probably an ai:**_ she has to earn her right back into the chat

_**violence IS the answer:**_ good riddance

_**can and will kill you:**_ fair enough

_**fish:**_ yeah!

_**class rep:**_ Did something happen? We shouldn't be excluding any of our classmates!

_**probably an ai:**_ um

_**violence IS the answer:**_ she was bullyin in chat bro

_**class rep:**_ Oh.

_**probably an ai:**_ this is like...chat detention

_**class rep:**_ Alright well, if you think that's best.

_**pwease bully me** _ _has come online_

 ** _pwease bully me:_** hey anyone wanna buy a laptop

_**actual oldest:**_ what

_**probably an ai:**_ what

_**pwease bully me:**_ im gonna drop out of school and become a hermit so i dont need it

_**logos** has come online_

**_logos:_** ignore him he just woke up

_**pwease bully me** _ _has gone offline_

_**fish:** _hey is he okay?

_**logos:**_ yes for the most part.

 _ **logos:**_ i'm with him, so don't worry about it

 _ **logos:**_ hes not dropping out, by the way.

_**class rep:**_ That's good!

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[May 26th, 4:07pm]**

_**realliterature:** _Your brother is a fucking idiot

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh i know but why

_**realliterature** _ _has posted a screenshot_

 ** _realliterature:_** He hasn't shown up to class two days in a row

 _ **realliterature:**_ as if anyone cares about his stupid crush

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hey thats a bit much

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ he's probably just embarrassed

_**realliterature:**_ It _was_ embarrassing

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hm...

_**realliterature:**_ what

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ why are you bringing it up if nobody would care about it

_**reallitearture:**_ because it's stupid!

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ if you say so

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[May 27th, 12:23pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _Makoto

_**probablynotdead:**_ this is he

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ what

_**probablynotdead:**_ im here what do you need? if its about the project you said you didn't need my help so

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I don't need your help, no.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ This is not about the project.

_**probablynotdead:**_ then lets not have this conversation

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ You're being childish.

_**probablynotdead:**_ So?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ do you WANT to have this conversation?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ No, obviously not.

_**probablynotdead:**_ Then we don't need to. Your thoughts are perfectly clear.

_**bettertahnyoudefinitely:**_ Debatable.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ You not coming to class, however is worrying your "friends" and it's an annoyance.

_**probablynotdead:**_ cool fuck you

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ be annoyed

 _**probablynotdead** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 27th, 12:31pm]**

_**narcissist:** _Chihiro

_**probably an ai:**_ Yep?

_**narcissist:**_ Change something in the chat.

_**probably an ai:**_ sure what? actually pm me about it

_**narcissist:**_ fine

_**violence IS the answer:** _what the fuck is that about

_**fish:**_ wish i could tell you

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 27th, 1:20pm]**

_**pwease bully me** 's name has been changed to **surprises** by **probably an ai**_

_**surprises** _ _has come online_

 ** _surprises:_** what

_**probably an ai:**_ don't ask me

_**logos:**_ hm

_**narcissist:**_ Now if you could stop being childish, that would be great.

_**surprises:**_ lmao it almost sounds like u were worried

 _ **surprises:**_ sure sure fine

_**logos:**_ childish?

_**surprises:**_ dont worry about it

_**logos:**_ i am, though

_**surprises:**_ ok i'll explain when i see you

_**logos:**_ alright

 _ **logos:**_ speaking of: do you want me to bring you anything?

_**surprises:**_ nope i'm good

_**fish:**_ so uh does this mean you're ok ?

_**surprises:**_ oh yeah im fine don't worry !!! why wouldn't i be lol?

_**fish:** ...._

_**hatsune miku:**_....

_**surprises:** _ok i get it im fine really

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 29th, 6:05pm]**

_**surprises:** _hey does anyone know what the hell happened to the coffee maker in the dorm kitchens???

_**fish:**_ it was an accident

_**took your money:**_ what's wrong with it

_**surprises:**_ i.....i don't know it just straight up doesn't work

_**fish:**_ :( i thought i had fixed it

 _ **fish:**_ i put all the pieces back on it!

_**surprises:**_ aoi i love you but what

_**fish:**_ look i don't know how to fix a coffee maker and it was like 3am!!

_**surprises:**_ ok ok its fine maybe i can figure it out??? or at least find out if maybe its just something obvious and it does work

_**narcissist:**_ You're going to hurt yourself doing that.

_**surprises:**_ lmao worried about me? i do that all the time its fine

_**logos:**_ don't say that like that's ok

_**surprises:**_ whoops

_**narcissist:**_ you're going to make things worse

_**took your money:**_ we could replace it. I'm sure _someone_ wouldn't miss the cost.

_**surprises:**_ it cant hurt to try and fix it

_**narcissist:**_ Yes, it can. That's what we were just saying.

_**surprises:**_ it hurt to try

_**narcissist:** _What did you do now?

_**logos:**_ are you ok?

_**surprises:**_ good news first: it works again!

_**logos:**_ bad news?

_**surprises:**_ water: hot

_**narcissist:**_ Dear god.

_**logos:**_ oh makoto....

_**surprises:**_ but hey i fixed it!

_**took your money:**_ are we not questioning why he wants coffee in the evening when he notably doesn't have a proper sleep schedule already

_**logos:**_ one problem at a time

_**surprises:**_ :(

 _ **surprises:**_ you think the nurses office has burn stuff

_**logos:**_ "burn stuff"

_**narcissist:**_ yes, what kind of nurses office would it be otherwise

_**took your money:**_ bold of you to assume hopes peak has taken safety precautions ever

_**logos:**_ i'll go look, you the burn under cold water

_**surprises:**_ ok

* * *

**private message with thereisonetruth**

**[May 29th, 6:16pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _this is weird right

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you getting yourself hurt?

_**probablynotdead:**_ no im used to that

_**thereisonetruth:**_ then the other thing. yes it's odd.

_**probablynotdead** has sent a screenshot_

**_probablynotdead:_** does any of this look like it would cause him to act like that????

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ i thought i would have just made him hate me more saying that

_**thereisonetruth:**_ I don't know

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ I don't have insight to his mind, clearly.

_**probablynotdead:**_ btw please don't judge me when you get here

_**thereisonetruth:**_ judge you?

_**probablynotdead:**_ you told me to put the burn under cold water!

 _ **probablynotdead:** _but there's only the sink and my leg was what got burnt so

_**thereisonetruth:**_ oh my poor boy

_**probablynotdead:**_ ew don't call me that

_**thereisonetruth:**_ aha sorry i'm messing with you. I wont judge you for it, don't worry.

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[May 30th, 3:06pm]**

_**took your money:** _Hello everyone I would just like to say, personally, that if any of you ever touch my specially ordered tea again i will murder you in cold blood

_**can and will kill you:**_ its not cold blood if its a crime of passion

_**took your money:**_ oh no, it will be calculated and planned long in advance

_**actual oldest:**_ youre kinda scary

_**took your money:**_ Yes, that's the point

_**unfortunate:**_ not that i was in any way associated with the crime in question

 _ **unfortunate:**_ but isn't murder a bit too far?

_**took your money:**_ hifumi

_**unfortunate:**_ yes??

_**took your money:**_ Start running

_**actual oldest:**_ celeste is going to fucking kill hifumi

_**can and will kill you:**_ valid

_**hatsune miku** _ _has come online_

 ** _hatsune miku:_** nice

_**unfortuante:**_ GUYS??????

_**took your money:**_ 10

_**can an will kill you:**_ sorry im busy

_**took your money:**_ 9

_**hatsune miku:**_ you will be missed

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ maybe

_**took your money:**_ 7

_**unfortunate:**_ what happened to 8?!

_**actual oldest:**_ DONT ASK QUESTIONS MAN JUST RUN

_**took your money:**_ 5

_**unfortunate** _ _has gone offline_

**_took your money:_** well that was fun

_**can and will kill you:**_ you were just fucking with him?

_**took your money:**_ mostly

_**hatsune miku:**_ thats kinda hot

_**took your money:**_ unfortunately i'm straight

_**hatsune miku:**_ that is unfortuante

_**took your money:**_ but i appreciate it

_**actual oldest:** _dude

 _ **actual oldest:**_ you probably gave the poor guy a heart attack

_**took your money:**_ nonsense he'll be fine

_**hatsune miku:**_ f

_**can and will kill you:**_ f

* * *

**is it gay to**

**[May 31st, 4:00pm]**

_**crisis:** _look i know one of u is going through it right now but

_**a baby:**_ lmao no its fine i'd rather think about your problems anyway

_**stronk:**_ whats up now?

_**crisis:**_ i'm just....

 _ **crisis:**_ gay i guess

_**ball aint life:**_ ok????

 _ **ball aint life:**_ congrats on figuring it out?

_**stronk:**_ proud of you

_**a baby:**_ valid. nice. live your life.

_**crisis:**_ thats not

 _ **crisis:**_ i wasnt coming out

 _ **crisis:**_ im losing my fuckin mind

_**a baby:**_ mood

_**ball aint life:**_ mood

_**stornk:**_ guys

_**ball aint life:**_ sorry whats wrong dude?

_**a baby:**_ (sorry also)

_**crisis:**_ its fine whatever

 _ **crisis:**_ i just dont know how to

 _ **crisis:**_ u know...deal with it

_**a baby:**_..........mood.

 _ **a baby:**_ ok ok no um

 _ **a baby:**_ well you could try tell him?

_**ball aint life:**_ hypocrite

_**stronk:**_ big hypocrisy in the chat

_**a baby:**_ which is why i know jesus

_**crisis:**_ do u think that will help?

 _ **crisis:**_ what if he freaks out

_**ball aint life:**_ him???????

_**stronk:**_ you know he wouldn't do that

 _ **stronk:**_ even if he doesnt feel the same youre friends

 _ **stronk:**_ and we know hes not like homophobic bc.....literally our class chat

_**crisis:**_ i guess

 _ **crisis:**_ i just dont wanna fuck things up u know

_**a baby:**_ mhm

_**ball aint life:**_ hey dude u wont

 _ **ball aint life:**_ but if you need more time, you know...take it

_**stronk:** _nobody will blame you for not being ready!

_**crisis:**_ oh, yeah i get it

_**ball aint life:**_ get it?

_**stronk:**_ its nothing don't worry about it

 _ **stronk:**_ you've got this!

_**crisis:**_ ok

* * *

**private message with bikerihardlyknowher**

**[May 30th, 4:27pm]**

_**robocaller:** _hey um

 _ **robocaller:**_ i think i want to try telling more people

 _ **robocaller:**_ not everyone though!

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ yeah dude go for it i'll support u all the way

_**robocaller:**_ thanks

 _ **robocaller:**_ um well

 _ **robocaller:**_ i know that chat is for your "crisis" but

 _ **robocaller:**_ maybe i could start with them?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ hey go ahead

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ whatever u need to do man

_**robocaller:**_ ok!

* * *

**is it gay to**

**[May 31st, 4:34pm]**

_**stronk:** _guys i have something to say

_**ball aint life:**_ oh shit whats up

_**a baby:**_ ok?

_**stronk:**_ it um

 _ **stronk:**_ cant leave this chat yet ok?

_**a baby:**_ ok

_**ball aint life:**_ yeah np

_**stronk:**_ im........

 _ **stronk:**_ a boy?

_**a baby:**_ ok

_**ball aint life:**_ alright dude

_**stronk:**_ oh uh

 _ **stronk:**_ just to be clear: im amab

 _ **stronk:**_ not that like it would be different to tell you otherwise but

_**a baby:**_ its ok you dont have to explain it to us

_**stronk:**_ um yea ok

_**crisis:**_ proud of u

_**stronk:**_ lol thanks

 _ **stronk:**_ sometime i'll uh tell you guys why i

 _ **stronk:**_ do this

 _ **stronk:**_ but this is all the energy i have for it right now

_**a baby:**_ thats fine you dont have to

_**ball aint life:** _yeah man thanks for trust us

_**stronk:**_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof that chapter sure had some real shit in it where are the memes
> 
> names after this chapter:  
> probably an ai: chihiro  
> surprises: makoto  
> narcissist: byakuya  
> mythic bitch: junko  
> can and will kill you: mukuro  
> hatsune miku: sayaka  
> class rep: kiyotaka  
> violence IS the answer: mondo  
> logos: kyoko  
> fish: aoi  
> striking out on life: leon  
> took all your money: celest  
> could bench press me: sakura  
> actual oldest: yasuhiro  
> all of the above: toko  
> unfortunate: hifumi


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ It's about something you said in the, "class chat," a few days ago.
> 
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ if this is about me asking aoi to carry me down the stairs i dont want to talk about it
> 
>  _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ its not, though i now have another question

**[June 1st, 6:22am]**

_**fish:** _guys guess what

_**hatsune miku:**_ what?

_**fish:**_ i cannot sleep!

_**hatsune miku:**_ oof

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ something wrong?

_**fish:**_ nope :(

 _ **fish:**_ i just can't seem to fall asleep

 _ **fish:**_ maybe i have too much energy

 _ **fish:**_ anyone wanna go on a run with me or something?

_**could bench press me:**_ since i'm already up, i wouldn't mind

_**fish:**_ nice!!

_**surprises:**_ you wanna carry me down the stairs

_**fish:**_ are you...upstairs???

_**hatsune miku:**_ why aren't you in your dorm?

_**surprises:**_ passed out in the library bc apparently not sleeping makes you tried??? who would have guessed

_**fish:**_ oh no

 _ **fish:**_ ok i'll carry you to your dorm!!

_**hatsune miku:**_ you're really going to carry him to his dorm?

_**fish:**_ why not?

_**hatsune miku:**_ i mean

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ good point

_**surprises:**_ thanks aoi ily

_**fish:**_ <3

* * *

**gay sad of all of the above**

**[June 2nd, 3:09pm]**

_**actual oldest:**_ hey anyone hear weird rumors about the second years???

_**took your money:**_ you mean the rumors the reserve course started?

 _ **took your money:**_ yes, though i don't think we should put any stock in them

_**logos:**_ i'm not so sure

 _ **logos:**_ they are kind of strange.

_**surprises:**_ not to be rude but have you seen our class? let alone the rest of our year?

_**logos:**_ strange in a different way

_**all of the above:**_ who cares about them?

 _ **all of the above:**_ it doesn't even have anything to do with us

_**actual oldest:**_ it's just weird!

 _ **actual oldest:**_ you know one of them made a bomb???

_**surprises:**_ yeah i heard

_**logos:**_ you seem...surprisingly unconcerned about that

_**surprises:**_ yeah well

 _ **surprises:**_ i've heard a _lot_ about that particular student

_**took your money:**_ because you have the same title, yes?

_**surprises:**_ yeah

_**took your money:**_ though i don't see any of our classmates drawing attention to that

_**surprises:**_ it wasn't anyone in our class

 _ **surprises:**_ anyway what brought up the uperclassmen?

_**actual oldest:**_ dont you know???? there's some weird rumor about the school doing experiments on someone! and it couldn't be anyone in our grade so

_**took your money:**_ do you actually believe everything you hear?

_**logos:**_ experiments?

_**actual oldest:**_ Yeah!!

_**surprises:**_ what would they even do????

_**actual oldest:**_ i don't know but it's freaky!

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 4th, 12:06pm]**

_**surprises:** _hey has anyone seen **@class rep**?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ yeah why

_**surprises:**_ oh i was just wondering

_**violence IS the answer:**_ what

_**surprises:**_ nothing!

_**probably an ai:**_......dude

_**surprises:**_ :)

_**violence IS the answer:**_ oh i get it

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ cut that shit out

_**surprises:** _ok!

_**probably an ai:**_ wait i thought you were with him?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ nah he had something to do

_**probably an ai:** _aw

_**violence IS the answer:**_ what

_**probably an ai:**_ oh nothing

_**violence IS the answer:**_ u both suck

_**probably an ai:**_ ahaha sorry

_**surprises:** _i mean fair

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[June 4th, 9:22pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _I have a question for you.

_**probablynotdead:**_ i cannot promise the answer wont be stupid

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ You don't even know the topic.

_**probablynotdead:**_ yeah but im stupid

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ You're...not that stupid.

_**probablynotdead:**_ if you say so um, what is it?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ It's about something you said in the, "class chat," a few days ago.

_**probablynotdead:**_ if this is about me asking aoi to carry me down the stairs i dont want to talk about it

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ its not, though i now have another question

_**probablynotdead:**_ i was too tried to make good choices and wanted to know if she could

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ she could btw.

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ she said it was like carrying a backpack and frankly that kind of hurt

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ somehow..unsurprising.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ No, this is about you "having heard a lot" about our "upperclassmen"

_**probablynotdead:**_ why is upperclassmen in quotes that's literally what he is

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ what about it though?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ The circumstances of having heard "a lot" about him. our teachers certainly aren't talking about anything related to the students- or our studies for that matter, but that's hardly the point.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ And the way you wrote it implies the situation wasn't one you particularly enjoyed.

_**probablynotdead:**_ do you _ever_ enjoy being compared to someone?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ dont answer that you probably have

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ but honestly what they said was kind of fair.

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ about me i mean, i don't know any of the second years enough to judge them!

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ what did they say?

_**probablynotdead:**_ Oh you'll be happy to know that they, too, don't think I should be here

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ since not only is it not a "real" talent, but the other one is so destructive

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I see

_**probablynotdead:**_ was that all?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I have to disagree with their reasoning

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ It's not as if you've ever done anything to the detriment of anyone other than yourself.

_**probablynotdead:**_ that was almost a compliment

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ No, it was not.

_**probablynotdead:**_ if you say so

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ oh by the way! the project?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I've already finished it

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _I suppose i should send you the finished thing, at least so you'll not be confused if you're asked about it.

_**probablynotdead:**_ yeah okay. thanks?

* * *

**is it gay to**

**[June 5th, 12:21]**

_**crisis:** _im gonna do something and i need u all to not be weird about it

_**stronk:**_ unrealistic i've never been normal in my life

_**a baby:**_ sure you got it

_**ball aint life:**_ kay

_**stronk:**_ i mean...yes we'll be normal

_**crisis:**_ thanks?

 _ **crisis:**_ i am NOT confessin

 _ **crisis:**_ but i think im gonna

 _ **crisis:**_ at least come out you know

_**a baby:**_ you got this

_**ball aint life:**_ you got this

_**stronk:**_ you've got this!

_**crisis:**_ wtf

_**a baby:**_ yeah guys what the heck

_**stronk:**_ i couldn't resist

_**ball aint life:**_ i didn't know what else to say

_**crisis:**_ uh whatever

 _ **crisis:**_ im going

_**stronk:**_ be stronk!

_**ball aint life:**_ lmao

_**a baby:**_ stronk is in the heart

_**stronk:**_ you know it

* * *

**private message with tryingtodobetter**

**[June 5th, 12:30pm]**

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ hey bro

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Hello!

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ do u have time?

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Of course! Did you need something?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ i was kinda hopin to talk to u

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ in person

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Of course. No problem, where would you like to meet?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:** _uh the dorms maybe its kinda

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ personal

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Perfectly reasonable, I'll meet you outside of your dorm, then?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ sure

* * *

**is it gay to**

**[June 5th, 4:09pm]**

_**crisis:** _i did it

_**stronk:**_ how did it go?

_**crisis:**_ good

 _ **crisis:**_ not like i expected him to freak out or smthing

_**stronk:**_ i knew it would be fine

_**crisis:**_ yeah he said 'ill always support u'

 _ **crisis:**_ so

_**ball aint life:**_ yeah dude that's great!

_**a baby:**_ you don't seem happy about it?

_**stronk:**_ yeah he's right is something wrong?

_**crisis:**_ nah it went great

 _ **crisis:**_ i just realized

 _ **crisis:**_ man i'm really in deep aint i?

_**stronk:**_ oh only you know that

_**ball aint life:**_ hey there's nothing wrong with that

 _ **ball aint life:**_ feelings happen

_**crisis:**_ its been two fuckin months

_**a baby:**_ hey youre in chat w/ the person who said they were in love after only 1 so

 _ **a baby:**_ im not judging you

_**crisis:**_ no offense but

 _ **crisis:**_ being compared to u doesnt make me feel better

_**a baby:** _ok well fair enough

_**ball aint life:**_ i think the point is feelings just kinda happen u know

_**stronk:** _and it could be bc this is like a new thing for you?

 _ **stronk:**_ your not used to it so it feels like _a lot_ you know?

_**crisis:**_ maybe

_**stronk:**_ you'll be ok

_**crisis:**_ thanks man

* * *

**private message with thereisonetruth**

**[June 6th, 3:04pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Kyoko

_**thereisonetruth:**_ you.

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Mature as always.

_**thereisonetruth:**_ what is it?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I wanted to talk to you about your statements from before.

_**thereisonetruth:**_ if this is about me calling you a dumb bitch, while it was immature i will not rescind it.

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ It's not about that particular one, though i'm glad you recognize how immature it was.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ It's about the so-called strengths you talked about.

_**thereisonetruth:**_ What, incapable of looking into it on your own?

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ I assume you're more familiar than I am.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ due to your relationship

_**thereisonetruth:**_ what relationship are you assuming we have

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _"Friendship"? Why, should I be assuming something else?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ nope, just wanted to make sure we were on the same page

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ but youre out of luck if you think i'll just bullet-point this out for you

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ Why don't you try to have a conversation about something you he knows about, and you'll see for yourself.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ if you can manage to listen to someone else for a few minutes

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Still so set on acting as if I'm blind to the world around me, then.

_**thereisonetruth:**_ I don't think you're blind to the world around you.

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ I think you're blind to the _people_ around you.

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Right, well. I guess I got as many answers from you as i'm going to.

_**thereisonetruth:** _for now. talk to me again after you've had a _real_ conversation with him or _any_ of our classmates and we'll talk

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[June 6th, 4:22pm]**

_**realliterature:** _if ssomeone you cared about started acting differently what would you do

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ well thats random uh

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ i guess it depends on "different in what way" and how much i knew about what caused it??

_**realliterature:**_ different like not themselves!! and i don't understand what caused i t

 _ **realliterature:**_ its just wrong

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh well maybe something bad happened??? check up on them, make sure they're ok!! 

_**realliterature:**_ right right

 _ **realliterature:**_ there must be areason

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hey are _you_ okay?

_**realliterature:**_ of course i am not!!

 _ **realliterature:**_ i'm overcome with worry

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ um okay......

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ i hope everything turns out okay...

_**realliterature:**_ i just have to make sure it does!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is too serious where are the memes
> 
> the talk about the "second years" here isn't really...important so much as an excuse to bring up the topics. just for the record (i mean if you read the sdr2 chatfic that's pretty obvious since it takes place after this one and nothing was terrible but-)
> 
> anyway im having an allergic reaction, how are things for you guys?
> 
> edit: oh yeah in this series theres also a chatfic w/ ocs which i doubt anyone cares about but on the offchance i thought i'd mention it. chapter 2 has the line "says the og bitch" if that's tempting


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**hatsune miku:**_ future skeleton
> 
>  _ **can and will kill you:**_ current skeleton
> 
>  _ **took your money:**_ [name] and their meat suit
> 
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ criminal scum
> 
>  _ **logos:**_ flesh boy/ flesh girl
> 
>  _ **surprises:**_ guys what the hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something less serious finally

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 6th, 7:08am]**

_**unfortunate:** _gay people in the chat:

 _ **unfortunate:**_ how often do you say "im gay"

_**took your money:**_ what on this mediocre earth are you on about

_**unfortunate:**_ sometimes you gotta take commissions

_**hatsune miku:**_ in public? never

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ with people who know? as often as jokes/feelings require it

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ hint: "im bi" jokes are funnier than anything else in the world

_**surprise:**_ you're so right

_**hatsune miku:**_ no im bi

_**surprises:**_ oof

_**violence IS the answer:**_ like never

_**probably an ai:**_ using "gay" as an umbrella term: also only when its funny/when talking to people i care about who know

_**took your money:**_ ^that but for my own thing

_**all of the above:**_ never

_**logos:**_ only in this chat

 _ **logos:**_ otherwise it's always a...concern

_**fish:**_ if its already a topic then when not?

 _ **fish:**_ but i don't bring it up

_**could bench press me:**_ rarely

_**striking out on life:**_ it doesnt really come up often

_**unfortunate:**_ huh

 _ **unfortunate:**_ based on this chat i thought it was WAY higher

 _ **unfortunate:**_ guess i forgot "real life" exists

_**took your money:**_ Yes the unfortunate circumstances of reality are probably the _reason_ it's such a topic here.

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ well thanks guys

 _ **unfortunate:**_ it'll be great help

_**hatsune miku:**_ the terrible and dawning realization that we just helped him w/ what is probably something v inappropriate

_**took your money:**_ horrible, really

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 6th, 12:35pm]**

_**fish:**_ things to call your s/o (real or not)

 _ **fish:**_ incorrect answers only!

 _ **fish:**_ i'll start:

 _ **fish:**_ climbable

_**logos:**_ fun sized

_**surprises:**_ why did you both go to height-related things

_**fish:**_ girl big

_**logos:**_ word association

_**surprises:**_ "the one who decided not to kill me"

_**can and will kill you:**_ this bitch

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ (but not in the way straight men say it)

_**actual oldest:**_ why would you call your significant other a btich???

_**hatsune miku:**_ we found him.........a valid straight man

_**actual oldest:**_????????????

_**hatsune miku:**_ nothing lol

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ may i submit: skull crusher

_**can and will kill you:**_ why?

_**hatsune miku:**_ thighs <3

_**fish:**_ valid lol

_**all of the above:**_ it's not a "wrong" answer but:

 _ **all of the above:**_ [redacted]

 _ **all of the above:**_ what the fuck?

_**probably an ai:**_ oh yeah i banned that word bc i didn't want you being weird in chat

_**all of the above:** _w

 _ **all of the above:**_ weird?!

 _ **all of the above:**_ its a perfectly normal and acceptable thing to call someone like him

_**surprises:** _it's a little weird honestly

_**all of the above:** _i don't want to hear anything from _you_

**_surprises:_** um ok

_**fish:**_ um i have a second one!

 _ **fish:**_ monster truck

_**striking out on life:** _associate

_**probably an ai:**_ human partner

_**actual oldest:**_ the one that didn't get away

_**took your money:**_ living subject

_**surprises:**_ significant bother

_**actual oldest:**_ thought that said brother at first

_**striking out on life:**_ also a terrible thing to call your s/o

_**surprises:**_ GUYS NO

_**logos:**_ another persons name

_**hatsune miku:**_ oof

_**probably an ai:**_ "big guy" in the tone movie dads use

_**striking out on life:**_ "little guy" in that same tone

_**hatsune miku:**_ future skeleton

_**can and will kill you:**_ current skeleton

_**took your money:**_ [name] and their meat suit

_**actual oldest:**_ criminal scum

_**logos:**_ flesh boy/ flesh girl

_**surprises:**_ guys what the hell

_**fish:**_ yeah this got weirder than i expected

_**striking out on life:** _(angus mcdonald voice: "no im a flesh boy")

_**probably an ai:** _conspiricy theory: detectives who have never said the words "flesh boy" or "flesh girl" aren't real detectives

_**logos:**_ what?

_**striking out on life:**_ angus is a fictional detective

_**probably an ai:**_ and my SON

_**fish:**_ i thought your son was the ai you were working on?

_**probably an ai:**_ i can have more than one child

_**surprises:**_ wouldn't recommend

_**all of the above:**_ Why not you seeem to get along fine

_**surprises:**_ um

 _ **surprises:**_ it's a joke?

_**fish:**_ tbh i _would_ recommend it

 _ **fish:**_ you learn what you're willing to put up with really quickly

_**can and will kill you:**_ no i agree, i wouldn't recommend

_**hatsune miku:**_ guys can we lighten up

_**narcissist:**_ Also would not recommend.

_**fish:**_ cryptid

_**narcissist:**_ I'm unfortunately here too often to have earned that title.

_**surprises:**_ the price of friendship is being bullied in chat

_**narcissist:**_ you are not my friends

_**all of the above:**_ obviously not!! what a sstupid thing to say

_**surprises:**_ oof

_**narcissist:**_...Right...

_**logos:**_ wait i thought of one more

_**fish:**_ go for it!

_**logos:**_ "the (wo)man of someone elses dreams"

_**surprises:**_ big old rip to kyoko's theoretical significant other

_**fish:**_ aha rip

_**can and will kill you:**_ oh, rip?

_**hatsune miku:**_ rip

_**probably an ai:**_ RIP

_**surprises:**_ i was joking guys

_**logos:**_ yes i would never actually say that, it was "incorrect answers only"

_**fish:**_ oh right of course!

_**all of the above:**_ why did you react like that?

_**took your money:**_ my guess is they are aware of something we aren't

_**actual oldest:** _secret relationship

_**logos:**_ hardly

_**surprises:**_ thats kind of a jump for a conclusion

_**hatsune miku:**_ why would she keep it secret anyway lol? doesn't make sense

_**took your money:**_ your defensiveness is more suspicious

_**all of the above:**_ Yeah!

 _ **all of the above:**_ As much as I hate the iddea i bet Yasuhiro is on to something

_**actual oldest:**_ as much as you hate the idea????

_**fish:**_ i think you guys took a joke too seriously

_**all of the above:**_ Shut up you were one of the one's who's reaction made things suspicious

_**fish:**_ rude

_**probably an ai:**_ well this was fun and all but i am _not_ letting this dissolve into ANOTHER argument so let's talk about something else

_**striking out on life:**_ favourite taz character

_**probably an ai:**_ Angus obviously

_**striking out on life:**_ magnus

_**surprises:**_ oh um kravitz

_**striking out on life:**_ valid

_**probably an ai:**_ oh yeah valid to you both

_**hatsune miku:**_ yeah i have no idea what we're talking about

_**fish:**_ hey me neither!

_**unfortunate** _ _has come online_

 ** _unfortunate:_** Lup

_**surprises:**_ *hears the name lup* *is already crying*

_**probably an ai:**_ chanting: best girl best girl

_**striking out on life:**_ i mean that's fair but i think killian is best girl

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ hm

 ** _unfortunate_** _ **:**_ acceptable

_**can and will kill you:**_ so do you have any idea what they're saying?

_**fish:**_ nope

_**hatsune miku:**_ yeah no

_**all of the above:**_ obviously not

_**actual oldest:**_ 0 clue

_**logos:**_ so little i cannot say with certainty they aren't making it up on the spot

_**surprises:**_ oh! you should listen to taz w/ me it's great

 _ **surprises:**_ and has the line "i did detective good enough to see through your horseshit" which i think is lovely

_**all of the above:**_ Sounds stupid.

_**surprises:** _I know we fought that 1 time but why do you hate me and everything i love

_**all of the above:**_ Because you're an iidiot who doesn't knoow his place?

_**surprises:**_ okay......

 _ **surprises:**_ f

_**hatsune miku:**_ we are not putting f's in the chat bc she called you an idiot

_**surprises:**_ you don't love me

_**hatsune miku:**_ no i dont

_**fish:**_ its okay i love you! 

_**fish:**_ f

_**surprises:**_ aoi is my only real friend

_**logos:**_ f

**_surprises_** _ **:**_ <3

_**striking out on life:**_ f

_**surprises:**_ thanks man

_**all of the above:**_ This is stupid.

_**probably an ai:**_ Yeah welcome to our class chat.

_**narcissist:**_ I think you mean, "Wecome to our class." Considering it's full of stupidity.

_**took your money:**_ Well, you aren't _wrong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logical reference to things that existed at the time dr1's cast started highschool vs my inability to give a fuck  
> my inability to care always wins. (at least in like chatfics)
> 
> not about something specific but the number of straight ppl that are like "gay people dont talk about it THAT much" and its like, if we're not in danger by doing so? bro you know im telling everyone in pan  
> making jokes about it, ect.  
> hence that in this chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**actual oldest:**_ hey am i club leader bc im the oldest  
>  _ **fish:**_ no  
>  _ **striking out on life:**_ no  
>  _ **probably an ai:**_ no  
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is chapter short? probably yeah

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 7th, 3:00pm]**

_**probably an ai:** _party ideas

_**violence IS the answer:**_ why?

_**probably an ai:**_ ....................

 _ **probably an ai:**_ you?

_**fish:**_ oh oh another birthday? Welcome to the old people club!

_**violence IS the answer:**_ no offense but wtf

_**probably an ai:**_ old people club

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i got that part

_**striking out on life:** _for us old people

_**actual oldest:**_ hey am i club leader bc im the oldest

_**fish:**_ no

_**striking out on life:**_ no

_**probably an ai:**_ no

_**actual oldest:**_ :/

_**violence IS the answer:**_ no fuckin party

_**probably an ai:**_ :(

_**violence IS the answer:**_ fine

_**probably an ai:** _:)

 _ **probably an ai:**_ it doesn't even have to be the whole class!

 _ **probably an ai:**_ just the ones you want

_**violence IS the answer:**_ alright

_**striking out on life:**_ im invited right

_**violence IS the answer:**_ ill think bout it

_**actual oldest:**_ im invited right?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ no

_**actual oldest:**_.........f in chat?

_**fish:**_ f

_**actual oldest:**_ thanks

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 8th, 6:29pm]**

_**hatsune miku:** _not invited to the party club

_**actual oldest:**_ shitty club

_**hatsune miku:**_ not invited to the not invited club

_**actual oldest:**_ me?

_**hatsune miku:**_ only you

_**all of the above:** _wwho cares aboutt a stupid party

_**hatsune miku:**_ people who want to be friends with their classmates?

_**all of the above:**_ pointless

_**surprises:**_ then why are you here?

_**all of the above:**_ i havve to keep an eye on you idiots in case you do something stupid

_**surprises:**_ you mean you're here bc the 1 person you like is here

_**all of the above:** _What? stop jumping to your own conclusions

_**surprises:**_ you should consider friendship, it's not so bad

_**all of the above:**_ i didn't ask for you opinion

_**hatsune miku:**_ ANYWAY

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ it's 100% valid not to want us all there, but i figured those of us not invited could hang out

_**fish:** _sounds fun!

_**hatsune miku:**_ Thanks!

_**can and will kill you:**_ hang out to do what?

_**hatsune miku:**_ idk watch a movie maybe?

**_actual oldest:_** im not actually uninvited am i?

_**hatsune miku:** _no, you can come

_**actual oldest:**_ sweet

_**surprises:**_ i think it's a good idea

_**hatsune miku:**_ nice! I'll figure out the details!

* * *

**private message with bikerihardlyknowher**

**[June 9th, 8:00am]**

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Happy birthday! 

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ thanks bro

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ hey can i talk to you later?

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Of course!!

 _ **tryingtodobetter:**_ Is something the matter?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ nah its just smthing i should say in person

* * *

**private message with robocaller**

**[June 9th, 12:00pm]**

_**bikerihardlyknowher:** _im gonna do a mistake

_**robocaller:**_ whats the mistake?

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_ confess

_**robocaller:**_ not a mistake! im sure it'll be ok no matter how he feels!

_**bikerihardlyknowher:**_......................................

 _ **bikerihardlyknowher:**_ right right its fine

_**robocaller:**_ good luck! be strong!

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 9th, 6:07pm]**

_**fish:** _hey im in the kitchens but uh i forgot what everyone wanted

_**logos** has posted a link_

**_logos:_** a list

_**fish:**_ why did......you have that ready

_**logos:**_.......no reason

_**fish:**_ :(

_**logos:**_ i was just prepared

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 9th, 7:24pm]**

_**striking out on life:** _DUDE

 _ **striking out on life:**_ GUYS

 _ **striking out on life:** _ITS HAPPENING

_**probably an ai:**_ its happening!!!!

_**surprises:**_ its happening?

_**probably an ai:**_ yes!

_**surprises:**_ oh shit

_**violence IS the answer:** _u dumbasses know this is the class chat & that im here right

_**class rep:**_ Don't call our class mates dumb*sses

_**probably an ai:**_ censored himself

_**class rep:**_ It's inappropriate language.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ sorry

_**class rep:**_ It's okay!

_**fish:**_ uh what happened?

_**logos:** _i assume something to do with those two

_**violence IS the answer:**_ how about u mind ur own business

_**all of the above:** _OHHOHO _it?????????_ as in!!! them!!

_**surprises:**_ um what

_**fish:**_ is she ok?

_**hatsune miku:**_ who knows she decided not to come to the hang out :(

_**probably an ai:**_ um anyway-

_**all of the above:**_ Im perfectly fuckin fine!!

_**probably an ai:**_ the bros happened

_**class rep:** _The..."bros"?

_**probably an ai:**_ uh

**_violence IS the answer:_** dont worry about it bro

_**all of the above:**_ ITS GAY YALL

_**logos:**_ well...

_**surprises:**_?!?!?!?

_**hatsune miku:**_ there's too much going on im lost

_**fish:**_ i......got no clue what's going on

_**narcissist:**_ Stop that.

_**all of the above:**_ lolol ok as you wish!!

 _**all of the above** _ _has gone offline_

_**surprises:** _more confused

_**violence IS the answer:**_ uh........

_**striking out on life:** _anyway..........guys being dudes

_**violence IS the answer:** _im gonna punt you out a window

_**striking out on life:**_ worth it

_**class rep:**_ Please don't threaten our classmates.

_**probably an ai:**_ so like........we're all on our phones at 2 separate parties huh

_**hatsune miku:**_ we're the image boomers think kids are

_**logos:**_ tragic


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**actual oldest:** _hamburger  
>  _ **striking out on life:** _dude seriously? that's what you came up with?  
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ in memory of the one that got away  
>  _ **striking out on life:**_ what the _fuck_ does that mean

**private message with robocaller**

**[June 12th, 4:00pm]**

_**tryingtodobetter:** _Chihiro, are you preocupied?

_**robocaller:**_ nope! what's up?

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ would it be alright if i confided in you?

_**robocaller:**_ yeah that's fine whats up?

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ I've had...worries, about my recent actions.

 _ **tryingtodobetter:** _I want to do my best, in most things, and assumed things like a "relationship" weren't necessary! At least not while in highschool!

 _ **tryingtodobetter:**_ However recently- before the other day- I'd been having second thoughts. Wanting to pursue my feelings, despite feeling like it was something I didn't have time for.

 _ **tryingtodobetter:**_ I don't want to hurt anyone, and I'd already said yes, and I _do_ want to be in this relationship.

 _ **tryingtodobetter:**_ I only wonder if it's alright for me to do so?

_**robocaller:**_ ok thats um

 _ **robocaller:**_ a lot

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ I'm sorry!! You don't have to respond if it was too much.

_**robocaller:**_ no thats not it its just

 _ **robocaller:**_ you're ok?

 _ **robocaller:**_ its okay for you to do what is like-

 _ **robocaller:**_ things normal people our age do????

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ I see.

_**robocaller:**_ And it makes you happy, right?

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Yes.

_**robocaller:**_ Then it's fine! I know it's something you're not used to but you'll be okay

_**tryingtodobetter:**_ Right, thank you.

_**robocaller:**_ np!

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 14th, 6:08pm]**

_**could bench press me** has posted a photo_

**_could bench press me:_** oh, my mistake i meant to send that specifically to you **@fish**

_**fish:**_ IS IT REAL?!?!

_**could bench press me:**_ yes

_**striking out on life:**_ a......giant doughnut?

_**fish:**_ the dream!

_**hatsune miku:**_ it's like a real, edible thing?

_**could bench press me:**_ apparently

 _ **could bench press me:** _I saw an photo of it, and immediately thought i had to find out more

_**fish:**_!!!

_**hatsune miku:**_ aw

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ not to change the topic: but giant ____. what would you say

_**logos:**_ that's asking for terrible response

_**hatsune miku:**_ inappropriate responses will be met with death

_**striking out on life:**_ geeze

_**actual oldest:** _hamburger

_**striking out on life:** _dude seriously? that's what you came up with?

_**actual oldest:**_ in memory of the one that got away

_**striking out on life:**_ what the _fuck_ does that mean

_**hatsune miku:**_ anyway..........

_**can and will kill you:**_ wife

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ like actual giant

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ i will accept 0 critisism

_**hatsune miku:**_ valid

_**fish:**_ valid

_**took your money:**_ mansion

_**fish:**_ boring 

_**took your money:**_ she never said we had to give _interesting_ ideas. only what we would say.

_**fish:**_ i guess

_**striking out on life:**_ stage

_**hatsune miku:**_ you only say that bc you want to be on stage

_**striking out on life:**_ one day!

_**hatsune miku:**_ i'll support you

_**probably an ai:**_ hard drive

_**fish:**_ y'all are boring

_**actual oldest:**_ we food answers should stick together

_**fish:**_ food answers and mukuro's are the only valid ones!

_**hatsune miku:** _oh rip to everyone else

_**probably an ai:** _you never gave your own answer

_**hatsune miku:**_ also wife

_**can and will kill you:**_ nice

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 16th, 12:00pm]**

_**took your money:** _I hate to say it, but it's honestly boring here, now that everyone is gone for vacation

_**fish:**_ aw you miss us

_**took your money:**_ I wouldn't go that far

_**unfortunate:**_ im still here

_**took your money:**_ hm

_**logos:**_ I'm remaining as well

_**took your money:**_ Well at least some of my company isn't so bad

_**unfortunate:**_ you could shove me down the stairs again and it would be nicer

_**took your money:**_ don't tempt me

_**fish:**_ did anyone else stay?

_**logos:**_ I believe Toko did

_**fish:**_ you believe???

_**logos:** _ I haven't seen her

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ so its just us four........

_**striking out on life:**_ why does it sound so....weird when u say that

_**unfortunate:**_ rude

_**striking out on life:**_ yea

 _ **striking out on life:**_ anyway im coming back early so see u in 3 weeks

_**took your money:** _hm

 _ **took your money:**_ Oh i occurred to me: wont some additions to the "old people club" be missing their initiation parties

_**logos:**_ 3 of them, yes.

 _ **logos:**_ **@hatsune miku** , **@class rep** , and **@actual oldest**

_**hatsune miku** _ _has come online_

 ** _hatsune miku:_** jokes on you im throwing my own party!

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ and if you can get here on your own you're invited ^^

_**striking out on life:** _oh seriously

_**hatsune miku:**_ yep

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ also hiro doesn't count as missing initiation bc he's already in the club

_**striking out on life:**_ i mean....you're right

_**hatsune miku:**_ hey it'll be early but if he can make it **@class rep** you can share the party 

_**class rep** _ _has come online_

 ** _class rep:_** What a great idea! I'll try my best to attend.

_**fish:**_ soon our club will be the whole class lol

_**striking out on life:**_ then we all reset to not being in the club until someone become old again

_**logos:**_ so yourself?

_**striking out on life:**_ yep

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ doesn't that mean hiro is always in the club

_**striking out on life:**_ its not a club if its only him

_**hatsune miku:**_ and it wont have a club leader then

_**took your money:**_ you all have...certainly taken this "club" seriously 

_**fish:**_ bc it's very important

_**logos:**_ a cult

_**fish:**_ no!!!

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 18th, 12:26pm]**

_**actual oldest:** _hey so are we never gonna talk about how weird toko was acting before?

_**all of the above:**_ hhow about you mind your own business

_**actual oldest:**_ its just weird

_**fish:**_ isn't that just her all of the time?

_**all of the above:** _Excuse me?!

 _ **all of the above:**_ wwhat does that mean

_**fish:**_ well.............

 _ **fish:**_ i guess _none_ of us are "normal" but like............

_**took your money:**_ extra strange

_**fish:**_ yeah that

_**all of the above:**_ i don't have to take this from you

 _**all of the above** _ _has gone offline_

**_actual oldest:_** oh oops

_**fish:**_.........yeah that makes sense

_**took your money:**_ mhm

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 19th, 5:29pm]**

_**surprises:** _HEY YOU GUYS WANNA SEE SOMETHING

 _**surprises** _ _has posted a photo_

**_logos:_** why are you...upside down?

_**hatsune miku:**_ i think the fact he apparently laid down on a table and passed out to be the weirder part

_**logos:**_ one question at a time

_**striking out on life:**_ are we NOT asking why he posted that picture???????

_**surprises:**_ oh lol sorry this is komaru

_**logos:**_ ah that makes sense

_**hatsune miku:**_ start stacking things on him

_**surprises:**_ done!

**[June 19th, 5:33pm]**

_**surprises:** _hey what the fuck

_**hatsune miku:**_ scatter

_**striking out on life:** _this is a group chat how would we even do that

_**hatsune miku:**_ no like this for sure!

_**logos:**_ so now that it _is_ you, can we have answers?

_**surprises:**_ absolutely not

 _**surprises** _ _has gone offline_

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[June 20th, 6:21am]**

_**can and will kill you:** _it costs (money) to see a therapist

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ it costs 0 to say "sometimes that's just how it be"

_**fish:**_ are you just memeing or

_**can and will kill you:**_ i wish i was an only child

_**fish:**_ oof

 _ **fish:**_ ppl with siblings support group when

_**can and will kill you:**_ please I need it

_**surprises:**_ new club to start when we get back

_**fish:**_ sounds fun

_**unfortunate:**_ finally a club in our class i can be a part of

_**can and will kill you:** _im so sorry

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ nah mines ok

_**fish:**_ oh mine too!

_**surprises:**_ debatable for me

_**can and will kill you:**_ you know here, so you know........oof

_**fish:**_ f in chat

_**can and will kill you:**_ i need them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter..............bad? maybe
> 
> im not.......proofreading this one rip tell me if theres something obviously wrong


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**can and will kill you:** _given the legal opportunity who would you kill  
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ ummmmmmmmm?????  
>  _ **can and will kill you:**_ as someone who has before: my sister  
>  _ **mythic bitch:**_ bold of you to assume i can die  
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ also your sister  
>  _ **mythic bitch:**_ :o bulying???! IN MY CHRISTIAN CHAT?/1/1  
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ also ur sister  
>  _ **logos:**_ mhm

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[July 7th, 6:05pm]**

_**hatsune miku:** _statement for all of you here, since it would take too long to say it in person:

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ IF ONE MORE OF YOU BREAK SOMETHING IM GOING TO BREAK YOU

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ ok thank you have fun

_**surprises:**_ jesus what am i missing

_**hatsune miku:**_ a party obviously

_**surprises:**_ i mean-

 _ **surprises:**_ whatever

 _ **surprises:**_ don't break things, have fun

 _ **surprises:**_ and tell urself and the other happy birthday

_**hatsune miku:**_ don't tell me what to do

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[August 21st, 10:06am]**

_**violence IS the answer:** _how do 2 months pass so quickly

_**probably an ai:**_ it's the loneliness

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i'm not fucking lonely

_**striking out on life:**_ its the lack of memes :(

 _ **striking out on life:**_ the group chat is so sadly quiet rn

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i don't think that's it

_**striking out on life:**_ :( 

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 5th, 4:07pm]**

_**logos:** _why....on earth.....is there a mannequin in the dorm hallway

_**unfortunate:**_ thats my girlfriend you b*tch

_**logos:**_ what

_**unfortunate:**_ im joking

 _ **unfortunate:**_ idk it was there when i got back too

_**took your money:**_ yes i put it there a few days before everyone returned

_**logos:**_ why?

_**took your money:**_ well, let me just say this:

 _ **took your money:**_ i have caught many reactions on camera.

 _ **took your money:**_ between fear and the ones who attacked it, for some reason

_**actual oldest:**_ IM NOT TAKIN ANY CHANCES

_**can and will kill you:**_ it was instinct. had it been one of you it would have been the same.

_**mythic bitch:**_ i just wanted to hit something lol

_**logos:**_ who let her back in chat?

_**mythic bitch:**_ aw are you saying you didn't miss me???

 _ **mythic btich:**_ but i'm the coolest person here :(

_**probably an ai:**_ i take bribes

 _ **probably an ai:**_ also the damage is already done...

 _ **probably an ai:**_ i was told it was ok

_**surprises:**_ yeah

_**logos:**_ alright if you say so

_**mythic bitch:**_ <3

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[September 5th, 4:19pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _is that really alright?

_**probablynotdead:**_ yep!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ nothing left for her to do in her attempts to ruin my life

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ and since i can't fight her.....it's whatever

_**thereisonetruth:**_ alright, if you say so

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ but you didn't have to say it was okay, if you didn't want her in the chat

_**probablynotdead:**_ no it's the class chat we should all be there!!

_**thereisonetruth:**_ alright

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 10th, 6:05pm]**

_**can and will kill you:** _given the legal opportunity who would you kill

_**actual oldest:**_ ummmmmmmmm?????

_**can and will kill you:**_ as someone who has before: my sister

_**mythic bitch:**_ bold of you to assume i can die

_**hatsune miku:**_ also your sister

_**mythic bitch:**_ :o bulying???! IN MY CHRISTIAN CHAT?/1/1

_**violence IS the answer:**_ also ur sister

_**logos:**_ mhm

_**all of the above:**_ woow you guys really just chose someone and decided to go with it huh

_**logos:**_ you have a different answer?

_**all of the above:**_ i wouldn't kill anyone

 _ **all of the above:**_ buut makoto

_**surprises:**_ big oof

_**narcissist:**_ You "wouldn't kill anyone" yet you chose someone anyway?

 _ **narcissist:**_ at least be consistent.

_**all of the above:** _Sorry!

_**surprises:**_........annyway.............

 _ **surprises:**_ also junko

_**mythic bitch:**_ LOL try me bitch

_**logos:**_ this is why

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[September 10th, 6:13pm]**

_**realliterature:** _What do _you_ do if you hate someone?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ avoid.......them?

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ what do you do???

_**realliterature:** _obviously also that!!

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ what a.....suspicious way to say that lol

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ is this about one of your classmates?

_**realliterature:**_ maybe

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hm

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ so why do you hate my brother specifically?

_**realliterature:**_ i didn't say it was him

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** but_

**_realliterature:_** it's none of your business!!

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_...okay :/ if you say so


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**surprises:** _appropriate responses to someone telling you theyre going to murder you
> 
>  _ **mythic bitch:**_ i cannot be killed by mortal hands
> 
>  _ **surprises:**_ aha no i mean serious responses
> 
>  _ **logos:**_ report them
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ "try me bitch" isn't an appropriate response?
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ (no seriously report it? you never know if they're serious or not)

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 13th, 12:04pm]**

_**fish:** _HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT

 _ **fish:**_ **@could bench press me** day

 _ **fish:**_ <3

_**could bench press me:**_ oh, thank you

_**fish:**_ happy birthday!!

_**surprises:**_ oh happy birthday

 _ **surprises:**_ welcome to the old people club

_**could bench press me:**_ oh right that, thank you

_**fish:**_ want to hang out?

_**could bench press me:**_ of course

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 15th, 6:15pm]**

_**took your money:** _who would like to see the reaction-to-mannequin videos?

_**logos:**_ you're not using them for blackmail?

_**took your money:**_ oh no of course not

 _ **took your money:**_ they're for...amusement

_**striking out on life:**_ wait i'll pay you to delete mine

_**took your money:**_ :) alright

_**logos:**_ it is blackmail

_**took your money:**_ not directly

_**mythic bitch:**_ I'll pay you NOT to delete it ~

_**took your money:**_ hm

 _ **took your money:**_ hmmm

_**striking out on life:**_ money from everyone who wants their deleted vs 1 time payment from her

_**took your money:**_ you make a good point, i'll delete it

_**striking out on life:**_ HA

_**logos:**_ and yet the real winner here is celeste

_**striking out on life:** _oh

* * *

**private message with realliterature**

**[June 12th, 3:00pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely** has posted a link_

**_betterthanyoudefinitely:_** I'd assumed this discussion wasn't necessary, but clearly I was wrong.

 _ **betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Can you keep this in check, or not?

_**realliterature:**_ I don't knoww what you're talking about

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Do you think I'm an idiot? We both know the truth, here. Can you keep this in check, or

_**realliterature:**_ or?

 _ **realliterature:**_ no i can keep her in check!!

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ See that you do, then.

**[September 10th, 6:13pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _You realize if anything happens to one of your classmates you'll be the first person we look at, correct?

_**realliterature:**_ imm not going to do anything!!

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 17th, 11:54am]**

_**surprises:** _appropriate responses to someone telling you theyre going to murder you

_**mythic bitch:**_ i cannot be killed by mortal hands

_**surprises:**_ aha no i mean serious responses

_**logos:**_ report them

_**hatsune miku:**_ "try me bitch" isn't an appropriate response?

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ (no seriously report it? you never know if they're serious or not)

_**surprises:**_ right right

_**logos:**_ did someone...threaten to murder you?

_**surprises:**_ not in so many words

 _ **surprises:**_ just for future reference

_**fish:**_ kill them first

_**surprises:**_ no

_**took your money:**_ you remember who you're talking to?

 _ **took your money:**_ unless it was someone like hifumi, i'd say he doesn't have a chance

_**surprises:**_ thank you for acknowledging i could beat hifumi

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ what did i do to any of you

_**took your money:**_ the tea

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ oh yeah

_**logos:**_ If someone threatened you, you should do something about it

_**surprises:**_ like i said its uh future reference thing

_**logos:**_...

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[September 17th, 12:02pm]**

_**thereisonetruth:** _I'm serious about _you_ taking threats seriously

_**probablynotdead:**_ I promise it wasn't _that_ serious

_**thereisonetruth:**_ so it did happen

_**probablynotdead:**_ well uh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ it was probably a joke?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ A...joke

_**probablynotdead:**_ yep

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ not the first time she would have said she wanted me dead

_**thereisonetruth:**_ she

_**probablynotdead** _ _has deleted 1 message_

 ** _probablynotdead:_** they***

_**thereisonetruth:**_...

* * *

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[September 17th, 12:13pm]**

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:** _What was the context of the threat?

_**probablynotdead:**_?!?! it wasn't really a threat!!

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ ...

_**probablynotdead:**_ it was probably a joke??

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ waste of time to talk about it!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ or talk to me at all

_**betterthanyoudefinitely:**_ Right, I see.

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 18th, 10:51am]**

_**probably an ai:**_ class chat grounding part 2:

_**mythic bitch:**_ I HAVENT dONE ANYTHING yet

_**probably an ai:**_ not you

 **_probably an ai_ ** _has removed **all of the above** from **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**actual oldest:**_ oh shit what did she do

_**logos:** _i have a guess

_**probably an ai:**_ doesn't matter :/

_**surprises:**_ oh

 _ **surprises:**_ who told you to do that?

_**probably an ai:**_ you dont..know?

_**surprises:**_ no?

_**actual oldest:**_ hey im lost

_**striking out on life:**_ oh thank god i thought it was just me

_**probably an ai:**_.......well it doesn't matter it's done!!

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[September 18th, 11:21am]**

_**realliterature:** _id ont knwo what to do i don't know what to do

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ umm??????

_**realliterature:**_ remember when i asked about what you would do if someone started acting differently??

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh yeah!

_**realliterature:**_ i figured out the reason and i figured the solution was to get the source of the change to

 _ **realliterature:**_ stop being the change?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ ok???

_**realliterature:**_ but its gotten worse and i messed up

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ hey its ok

 _ **willcrytoannoyou:**_ what was the thing?

_**realliterature:**_.........

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_?

_**realliterature:**_ your........brother

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh is that why you hate him ok

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ then you......did what?

_**realliterature:**_ uh

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ um?

_**realliterature:**_ i....told him to stop.....talking to the person

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ :/ bad call

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ but not......the worst thing

_**realliterature:**_ i may have.......said.......i would kill him?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ BAD CALL

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ how could you do that?!?!

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ it cant have been that serious!!

_**realliterature:**_ it was!! it is!

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_....

 _**willcrytoannoyyou** _ _has gone offline_

**_realliterature:_** w

 _ **realliterature:**_ wait hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yeah i know what im doing with this fic  
> also me: hey @me wtf????
> 
> im too fucking tired to be writing idk why i did


	18. an interlude for the missed birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_probably an ai:_** no swearing in the group chat
> 
>  _ **unfortunate:**_ what
> 
>  ** _unfortunate_** _ **:**_ since when??
> 
>  _ **violence IS the answer:** _since TODAY dumbass
> 
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ wait fuck
> 
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ WAIT
> 
>  _ **class rep:**_ You can do it
> 
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ since TODAY.......dude**
> 
>  _ **class rep:**_ :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we going back a little........

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[August 31st, 3:24pm]**

**_probably an ai_ ** _has changed the chat name to **A Proper Class Chat**_

 _ **probably an ai:**_ or we can pretend for the day

_**violence IS the answer:**_ do u actually think any of our classmates will act normal for once

_**striking out on life:**_ ur not allowed to say that

_**class rep:**_ What does it mean to be a "proper" class chat....

_**probably an ai:**_ being......nice to each other i guess?

_**class rep:**_ Oh! We can do that, that's what we should always be doing.

_**violence IS the answer:**_ if only some people would

_**took your money:**_ surely they can handle one day

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ not to be that guy

_**took your money:**_ you? unsurprising

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ but why are we pretending not to be assholes

_**probably an ai** has removed 1 message_

**_probably an ai:_** no swearing in the group chat

_**unfortunate:**_ what

 ** _unfortunate_** _ **:**_ since when??

_**violence IS the answer:** _since TODAY dumbass

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ wait fuck

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ WAIT

_**class rep:**_ You can do it

_**violence IS the answer:**_ since TODAY.......dude**

_**class rep:**_ :)

_**probably an ai:**_ yall are gross

 _**probably an ai** _ _has removed 2 messages_

 ** _probably an ai:_** i am not going through all the messages before today though

_**took your money:**_ i do have a question

 _ **took your money:**_ what about the one who's name includes profanity

_**probably an ai:**_ shes still grounded

_**class rep:**_ Oh, it's a shame to still have one of our classmates left out of this.

 _ **class rep:**_ Hasn't enough time gone by, by now?

_**probably an ai:**_ um maybe hold on

_**violence IS the answer:**_..........ugh fine i think u can add her back

_**class rep:**_ Do you have a problem with her? Did something happen?

_**violence IS the answer:**_ uh

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ dont worry about it bro

_**probably an ai:**_ ive gotten permission

_**probably an ai** has added **mythic bitch** to **A Proper Class Chat**_

_**surprises** has come online_

**_surprises:_** by the way i know this is kinda why all this is happening but

 _ **surprises:** _happy birthday **@class rep**

_**class rep:** _Thank you!

_**mythic bitch:**_ WHAtS UP LSOERS

 _ **mythic bitch:**_ oh shit are we being POLEITE or smthing today

 _ **mythic btich:**_ whats up my dear classmates whom i love*

_**probably an ai** _ _has deleted 2 messages_

**_class rep:_** Maybe...this was not a great idea.

_**violence IS the answer:**_....oof

_**striking out on life:** _no hold on did you just say OOF

_**class rep:**_ "Oof"?

_**striking out on life:**_ my brain heart cannot handle him sayin oof

_**probably an ai:**_ dude

_**surprises:**_ b-

 _ **surprises:**_ brain heart

_**class rep:**_ I don't think that's a thing.

_**striking out on life:**_ its not

_**violence IS the answer:**_........why are u like this

_**probably an ai:**_ the stupidity

 _**probably an ai** _ _has removed 1 message_

 ** _probably an ai:_** it was probably a joke

_**striking out on life:**_ i saw that

_**probably an ai:**_ *shrug*

* * *

**A Proper Class Chat**

**[September 2nd, 6:05am]**

_**probably an ai** has changed the chat name to **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**probably an ai:**_ our brand

_**actual oldest:**_ i thought our brand was chaos

_**probably an ai:**_ nah thats hopes peak in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell idk how to write taka or


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**probablynotdead:**_ oh it's okay
> 
>  _ **realliterature:**_ ...
> 
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ ok no it sucked!  
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ i don't even get why it's such a big deal!  
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ shouldn't our class all try to be freinds?  
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ friends*  
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ it's not like my- uh??? crush? changes anything bc we both know it's not requited  
>  _ **probablynotdead:**_ so what's the issue with me trying to at least be friends w/ one of my classmates????

**private message with probablynotdead**

**[September 20th, 4:00pm]**

_**realliterature:** _Can I talk to you?

_**probablynotdead:**_ um...sure?

_**realliterature:**_ I...assume you would rather talk to me here than in person?

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh no we can talk in person if you want to

_**realliterature:**_ you don't have to lie to me

_**probablynotdead:**_....

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ so what is it?

_**realliterature:**_ I may have

 _ **realliterature:**_ taken things too far? Not that I actually _did_ anything- or would have!- but I get that saying that was too much

_**probablynotdead:**_ oh it's okay

_**realliterature:**_ ...

_**probablynotdead:**_ ok no it sucked! 

_**probablynotdead:**_ i don't even get why it's such a big deal!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ shouldn't our class all try to be freinds?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ friends*

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ it's not like my- uh??? crush? changes anything bc we both know it's not requited

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ so what's the issue with me trying to at least be friends w/ one of my classmates????

_**realliterature:**_ Because...something's different!! Hanging out with you has changed something!!

_**probablynotdead:**_ has it????

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ we _barely_ "hung out" and that was for the project!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ are you sure things didn't just...change on their own?? that happens!

_**realliterature:** No._ It's related to you!

_**probablynotdead:**_ is it a bad change?

_**realliterature:**_ there shouldn't be any change!!

_**probablynotdead:**_ Can I ask you something?

_**realliterature:**_ I guess.

_**probablynotdead:**_ name 1 personality-related reason you like him

_**realliterature:**_ Honesty.

_**probablynotdead:**_ and has that changed?

_**realliterature:**_ well...no.

_**probablynotdead:** _So?

_**realliterature:**_ I don't know.

 _ **realliterature:**_ It just feels wrong.

_**probablynotdead:**_ not to um...question your feelings....

_**realliterature:**_ But?

_**probablynotdead:**_ Do you actually like _him_ or the fact that you know what to expect?

_**realliterature:**_ What the fuck does that mean? You think my feelings aren't real?

_**probablynotdead:**_ No!!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ I just think the REASON you feel that way might not be what you keep telling yourself it is

_**realliterature:**_ why? is that how you feel?

_**probablynotdead:**_ MY feelings are just a crush? it's not that deep, i'm jsut a disaster ha

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ just*

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ And you- um- seem to always jump to the worst conclusions about what people are thinking?

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ not that i don't get it!

_**realliterature:**_ double negative.

_**probablynotdead:**_ Sorry. I just mean I get that it easier to assume things are one way especially if that way is

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ Familiar.

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ And if you find someone who _fits_ that expectation, its nice even if the expectation they're fitting isn't

 _ **probablynotdead:** _(nice, that is) 

_**probablynotdead:**_ but uh

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ sorry i had an idea of where i was going here but it's kind of hard to explain

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ and i don't 100% know what you're feeling. I could be wrong!

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ I just think- uh- jumping to assuming someone being .01% nicer means something is _wrong_ is kind of...

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ not healthy?

_**realliterature:**_ I...

 _ **realliterature:**_ Kind of hate you.

_**probablynotdead:**_ Oh.

_**realliterature:**_ But you have...a point that isn't one hundred percent invalid.

_**probablynotdead:**_ best i can hope for i guess

_**realliterature:**_ I'll...think about this and...

 _ **realliterature:**_ Let you know? I guess???

 _ **realliterature:**_ unless you don't care that wouldn't be surprising

_**probablynotdead:** _No! Let me know!

_**realliterature:**_ Sorry I said I wanted you dead

_**probablynotdead:**_ Forgiven.

_**realliterature:**_ Hey um one more thing?

_**probablynotdead:**_ Yep?

_**realliterature:**_ Who says yep as a question?

 _ **realliterature:**_ No can you get your sister to talk to me again?

_**probablynotdead:**_ thats a big ask :/

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ (im kidding i'll do it)

_**realliterature:**_ Thanks.

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoyyou**

**[September 20th, 4:21pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _hey you have a contact under the name realliterature, right?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ u already know im talking to you classmates

_**probablynotdead:**_ dont like that thats plural

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _:)

_**probablynotdead:**_ can you talk to her?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ why?????????

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ didn't she threaten to kill you????

_**probablynotdead:**_ 1)it was barely a threat

 _ **probablynotdead:**_ 2) we worked things out so

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ :/ ok

* * *

**private message with realliterature**

**[September 20th, 4:26pm]**

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _so i hear you worked things out

_**realliterature:**_ That's one way to put it, yeah.

 _ **realliterature:**_ I apologized.

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ So it _wasn't_ that serious.

_**realliterature:**_ No it was!! I just...handled it wrong!

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ :I

_**realliterature:**_ Fine! It wasn't that serious and it wassn't his fault ok????

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ ok ^_^

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ as long as you get it

_**realliterature:**_...

 _ **realliterature:**_ I need...your opinion on something.

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ lol i don't think u do i'm not exactly that great at opinions/advice

_**realliterature:**_ Putting yourself down doesn't mean I wont ask you.

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ ok well

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ what is it?

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 20th, 4:35pm]**

_**surprises:** _hey chihiro?

_**probably an ai:**_ mhm?

_**surprises:**_ you can reverse the grounding

_**probably an ai:**_ you sure?

_**surprises:**_ yep! we worked things out

_**probably an ai:**_ alright

_**all of the above** has been added to **gay sad or all of the above**_

_**all of the above:**_ oh that was fast

_**surprises:**_ hey!!

_**all of the above:** _uh

 _ **all of the above:**_ hi?

_**logos:**_ is this really alright?

_**surprises:**_ yeah???

 _ **surprises:**_ this class chat is for ~bonding~ isn't it?

_**all of the above:**_ I thought it was for

 _ **all of the above:**_ bullying the cishets?

_**surprises:** _oh lol fair enough

_**narcissist:**_ You really added her back?

_**surprises:**_ Hey we brought junko back

_**all of the above:**_ Not a fair comparison...

_**surprises:**_ i mean yeah, which just proves we should let you back

 _ **surprises:**_ since you're not as bad

_**all of the above:**_ oh

_**striking out on life:**_ anyone else feel like they really missed something

_**actual oldest:**_ oh all the time?

_**probably an ai:**_ no i do too

_**took your money:**_ I assume they worked out whatever issue they had.

_**actual oldest:**_ well that's good?

_**probably an ai:** _a question?

_**actual oldest:**_ you never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit is that..........character development? (kind of?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**striking out on life:**_ w/ever i wanna be the lead
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ back up 
> 
> _**striking out on life:**_ fine the male lead
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ bold of you to assume I dont want to be the male lead
> 
>  _ **striking out on life:**_ you just hate me
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ :) maybe so

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 29th, 6:29pm]**

_**probably an ai:** _FUCKING QUOTATION MARKS

_**all of the above:**_ For very different reasons probably: but I agree.

_**probably an ai:**_ sometimes i just wanna do something simple

 _ **probably an ai:**_ use some easy shit to make something simple

 _ **probably an ai:**_ BUT NO

 _ **probably an ai:**_ >_<

 _ **probably an ai:**_ those bastards, the quotation mark, go missing and i have to spend 10minutes figuring out where they were supposed to be

_**logos:** _doesn't sound pleasant

_**probably an ai:**_ ITS NOT

_**violence IS the answer:**_ can a quotation mark be that big of deal?

_**probably an ai:** _YES

 _**probably an ai** _ _has gone offline_

**_violence IS the answer:_** shit i killed her

_**logos:**_ oof

_**surprises:**_ please im begging you to stop saying oof

_**logos:**_.........

 _ **logos:**_ oof

_**all of the above:**_ Yeah I have to agree... you saying oof is very strange.

_**logos:**_ that's

 _ **logos:**_ a big oof

_**violence IS the answer:**_ u realize whenever u say that she just says it again right

_**surprises:**_ maybe that's secretly what i want

_**logos:**_ its not

_**surprises:**_ no its not

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[September 30th, 4:23pm]**

_**hatsune miku:** _festival festival festival

_**took your money:** _what an oddly timed festival

**_unfortunate_** _ **:**_ i didnt even know we had festivals

_**actual oldest:**_ uh we're a highschool?

_**unfortunate:**_ yeah but its not exactly a normal one

_**actual oldest:**_ i guess

_**violence IS the answer:**_ how the fuck is this gonna work

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ they dont even let half the students onto the main campus

_**hatsune miku:** _it's all being set up outside the main course building & in the reserve course building

_**logos:**_ they are tentatively asking our classes to do something for it

_**unfortunate:**_ tentatively

_**logos:**_ getting students to actually _do_ anything outside of exams seems to be a consistent problem with lack of grade-effect anything has

_**hatsune miku:**_ we should do something

_**fish:**_ Yeah!!

_**unfortunate:**_ wait are the reserve course required to do something?

_**logos:**_ no they've been asked not to do anything

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh :/

_**unfortunate:**_ its really not surprising

**_actual oldest:_** oh how about we do something that needs more people

_**fish:**_ huh?

_**actual oldest:**_ then we say we need extra people, and ask reserve course students to help

_**fish:**_ oh!! thats a good idea!!

_**hatsune miku:**_ if they agree to help

_**violence IS the answer:**_ and we dont even know if theyll let us do that

_**logos:**_ we can certainly try

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[October 1st, 3:03pm]**

_**class rep:**_ Good news, everyone. The school has agreed to our idea for the festival.

_**striking out on life:**_ how after all the time we spent talkin about it in class did we end up doing a fucking musical

_**hatsune miku:**_ even we cannot avoid cliches

_**logos:**_ technically non-musical plays are more common

_**striking out on life:**_ w/ever i wanna be the lead

_**hatsune miku:**_ back up 

_**striking out on life:**_ fine the male lead

_**hatsune miku:**_ bold of you to assume I dont want to be the male lead

_**striking out on life:**_ you just hate me

_**hatsune miku:**_ :) maybe so

_**all of the above:**_ yyou can really be trying to decide the leads when we haven't even chosen a play

_**class rep:**_ And we should have proper auditions so it's fair.

_**took your money:**_ do we need to if we're already aware who are most likely to suit the parts?

_**class rep:**_ There's always a chance we'll make a different choice! Besides, we should also have understudies.

_**logos:**_ well that is a good point

_**all of the above:**_ But who's going to decide the parts?

_**class rep:**_ Someone unbiased would be best.

_**all of the above:**_ We're alll very biased

_**took your money:**_ Perhaps someone outside of our class?

_**hatsune miku:**_ we could ask one of the upperclassmen!

_**striking out on life:**_ uh no you're already friends with some of them

_**hatsune miku:**_ :I

_**all of the above:**_ I actually...have an idea

_**striking out on life:**_ oof here we go

_**all of the above:**_ what

 _ **all of the above:**_ what does that mean

_**striking out on life:**_ nothing........

_**logos:**_ whats your idea?

_**all of the above:**_ Someone who doesn't go to our school.

 _ **all of the above:**_ Record auditions, and send them to her

 _ **all of the above:**_ them*

_**striking out on life:**_ oh thats not what i expected

_**logos:**_ sounds like you have someone specific in mind

_**striking out on life:**_ isn't THAT unfair bc obviously youre friends with them

_**all of the above:**_ wwe're not friends

 _ **all of the above:**_ and im not auditioning!

_**logos:**_ it's not a terrible idea

_**class rep:**_ I think it's a fine idea. We wouldn't have to worry about them only choosing someone based on existing relationships.

* * *

**private message with realliterature**

**[October 1st, 3:54pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _you know she is technically biased towards sayaka

_**realliterature:**_ Our class doesn't know that

 _ **realliterature:**_ And Sayaka is likely to get a lead part no matter who chooses.

_**probablynotdead:**_ fair enough

_**realliterature:**_ You don't think she'll be biased towards you?

_**probablynotdead:**_ the opposite actually

_**realliterature:**_ So you say.

_**probablynotdead:**_ you don't think so?

_**realliterature:**_ No.

* * *

**private message with willcrytoannoy**

**[October 2nd, 11:00am]**

_**realliterature** has sent a screenshot_

**_realliterature:_** Would you be willing to do this?

_**willcrytoannoyyou:**_ oh sure i guess?

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ Do you secretly want me to cast you as the lead O-O

_**realltierature:**_ im not auditioning

_**willcrytoannoyyou:** _aw :[ ok

 _ **willcrytoannoyyou:**_ i'll do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway coding a vn with puzzle elements is v tedious and im losing my mind  
> how are you?
> 
> anyway im not.......original


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**can and will kill you:** _ok be honest who voted for the musical as a joke bc you didn't think "some musical" would be a real musical
> 
>  _ **probably an ai:**_ guilty
> 
>  _ **hatsune miku:**_ yeah
> 
>  _ **striking out on life:**_ yep
> 
>  _ **violence IS the answer:**_ i did
> 
>  _ **surprises:**_ GUYS
> 
>  _ **can and will kill you:**_ who even submitted it
> 
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ for the record
> 
>  _ **actual oldest:**_ i didn't think it was real either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its me.......back at it i guess  
> i think this is the first time ive been writing the same month it actually is?
> 
> chat names bc its been a while:  
> probably an ai: chihiro  
> surprises: makoto  
> narcissist: byakuya  
> mythic bitch: junko  
> can and will kill you: mukuro  
> hatsune miku: sayaka  
> class rep: kiyotaka  
> violence IS the answer: mondo  
> logos: kyoko  
> fish: aoi  
> striking out on life: leon  
> took all your money: celest  
> could bench press me: sakura  
> actual oldest: yasuhiro  
> all of the above: toko  
> unfortunate: hifumi

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[October 4th, 3:21pm]**

_**can and will kill you:** _ok be honest who voted for the musical as a joke bc you didn't think "some musical" would be a real musical

_**probably an ai:**_ guilty

_**hatsune miku:**_ yeah

_**striking out on life:**_ yep

_**violence IS the answer:**_ i did

_**surprises:**_ GUYS

_**can and will kill you:**_ who even submitted it

_**actual oldest:**_ for the record

 _ **actual oldest:**_ i didn't think it was real either

_**surprises:**_ will they even LET us do it

 _ **surprises:**_ there's like.......a lot of death in it

 _ **surprises:**_ and swearing

_**probably an ai:** _looked it up and theres a cursing-free version for hs productions

_**surprises:**_ but the murder?????

_**all of the above:**_ considering who goes to this school i don't think they'll care

_**surprises:**_ i

 _ **surprises:**_ i guess???????

_**logos:**_ it's already been approved.

_**surprises:**_ seriously?

_**hatsune miku:**_ cant wait to be the only person surviving on stage

_**striking out on life:**_ you don't know you'll get the lead

_**hatsune miku:**_ well u sure aren't

_**striking out on life:**_ wow just fucking murder me in real life huh

 _ **striking out on life:**_ maybe you'll be shocked

_**hatsune miku:**_ you can have the fem-lead part :)

_**striking out on life:**_ ive always wanted to be a detective

_**hatsune miku:**_ you looked up the parts???????????

_**striking out on life:**_ maybe so

_**logos:**_ it's not all it's cracked up to be

_**surprises:**_ speaking of detectives

_**logos:**_ yeah?

_**surprises:**_ isn't your birthday in 2 days

_**logos:**_ correct

_**fish:**_ chanting: old club old club

_**striking out on life:**_ old club

_**actual oldest:**_ old club

_**probably an ai:**_ old club

_**violence IS the answer:**_......old club

_**could bench press me:**_ "old club"

_**surprises:** old club_

**_all of the above:_** old club

**_logos:_** even you, huh

_**all of the above:**_ unfortunately so.

_**surprises:**_ :)

_**all of the above:**_ mhm

_**logos:**_ do i get a membership card

_**surprises:**_ god ur so smart we need club cards

_**striking out on life:**_ no flirting in the chat

_**can and will kill you:**_ oof

_**surprises:**_ i take everything ive ever said back

 _ **surprises:**_ you saying oof is the worst

 _ **surprises:**_ fight or flight activated

_**logos:**_ oh oof

_**surprises:**_ :/

_**probably an ai:**_ not to agree w/ him but **@striking out on life** is right no flirting in the chat

_**fish:**_ hypocorsy in the chat

_**probably an ai:**_ im not flirting w/ anyone????

_**fish:**_ the bros

_**violence IS the answer:** _im right here

 _ **violence IS the answer:**_ also you

_**fish:**_ fair

_**surprises:**_ also i wasn't

_**fish:**_....

_**can and will kill you:**_.......

_**hatsune miku:**_ ...........

_**probably an ai:**_......

_**surprises:**_ ok you want me to die i get it

_**logos:**_ its ok i don't mind

_**surprises:**_?!

_**all of the above:**_ so the musical........

_**can and will kill you:**_ you care about it?

_**all of the above:**_ no this is just gross

 _ **all of the above:**_ and i need the auditions if im going to send them anyway.

_**hatsune miku:**_ ILL SEND IT TO YOU TOMORROW

_**all of the above:**_ okay.

* * *

**private message with thereisonlyonetruth**

**[October 4th, 3:43pm]**

_**probablynotdead:** _ohwedionwedhio

_**thereisonetruth:**_ oh worm?

_**probablynotdead:**_ i didnt take you for the kind of person to meme so much

_**thereisonetruth:**_ im a teenager

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ and i have to understand our classmates somehow don't i?

_**probablynotdead:**_ fair

 ** _probablynotdead:_ **do you want something for your birthday, by the way?

_**thereisonetruth:**_ not particularly

 _ **thereisonetruth:**_ maybe some of your time

_**probablynotdead:** _i can do that

_**thereisonetruth:**_ there you go, then.

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[October 6th, 12:04pm]**

_**striking out on life:** _not to be an asshole but uh

 _ **striking out on life:**_ ARE **@surprises** and **@logos** dating

_**probably an ai:**_ conspiracy theory in the chat

_**fish:**_ we already know he was rejected dont rub it in

_**can and will kill you:**_ solid 2/10 theory

_**mythic bitch:**_ yeah want to see their chatlogs?

_**fish:** _HEY

_**can and will kill you:**_ god fucking damn it

_**hatsune miku:**_ cover blown, abort mission

_**all of the above:**_ it wasn't a well kept secret, you know that right?

_**probably an ai:**_ we tried :/

_**mythic bitch:**_ lmao yall didnt even try to say i was lying

_**fish:**_ oh

_**striking out on life:**_ wait really?!!?! i was kidding

_**surprises:**_ wow wtf

 _ **surprises:**_ i mute the chat for TWO MINUTES

_**logos:**_ this was probably inevitable

**_surprises:_ **still

_**striking out on life:**_ why were you even hiding it the other couples dont

_**mythic bitch:** _oh i know this one too :)

_**surprises:**_ SHUT YOUR UP

_**mythic bitch** has been muted until **october 22nd** or until unmuted by admin by **probably an ai**_

_**surprises:**_ you're my hero

_**probably an ai:**_ <3

_**all of the above:**_ what happened there?

_**hatsune miku:**_ ahaha who knows

_**logos:**_ anyway..........

_**hatsune miku:**_ oh yeah happy brithday welcome to the old club

_**logos:**_ thank you

 _ **logos:**_ but i was actually going to ask toko how the auditions were going?

_**all of the above:**_ theyre all sent i'll tell you when I get results

_**surprises:**_ when'd you send the last one?

_**all of the above:**_ two hours ago

_**surprises:**_ i give it six before she responds

_**all of the above:**_ four

_**surprises:**_ is that a bet?

_**all of the above:**_ no.

_**surprises:**_ aw

_**striking out on life:**_ wait do you ALSO know the secret audition person????

_**surprises:**_ mhm

_**hatsune miku:** unfair_

**_surprises:_** trust me it wont help

_**can and will kill you:**_ hey speaking of 

_**can and will kill you:**_ we should probably get someone to organize the reserve course students right? for the extras roles?

_**logos:**_ oh yeah that was the point

_**fish:**_ we really forgot the whole reason for the musical huh

_**striking out on life:**_ apparently

 _ **striking out on life:**_ no wait are we just completely moving on from the secret dating?!

_**hatsune miku:** _yes

_**probably an ai:** _yes

_**fish:** _yes

_**logos:** _yes

_**surprises:** _yes

_**can and will kill you** _yes

_**striking out on life:**_ i hate this fucking family

_**hatsune miku:**_ thats ok we hate you too :)

_**striking out on life:**_ wow

_**all of the above:**_ if it makes you feel any better, I hate most of our class anyway.

_**striking out on life:**_ including me?

_**all of the above:**_ Obviously.

_**striking out on life:**_ y would that make me feel better?????

_**all of the above:**_ You're not alone?

_**striking out on life:**_ shut up, simp

_**surprises:**_ wow i cant believe you would call her such a thing

_**striking out on life:**_ YOU DID MONTHS AGO

_**surprises:**_ don't remember it

_**all of the above:**_ don't remember it

_**striking out on life:**_ i thought you hated each other?!?!

_**all of the above:**_ we do

_**surprises:**_ i don't hate you :(

_**all of the above:**_ oh

_**hatsune miku:**_ drama

_**fish:**_ in our chat? more likely than you think

_**probably an ai:**_ its always something

* * *

**gay sad or all of the above**

**[October 7th, 3:16pm]**

_**all of the above:** _hey

 _**all of the above** _ _has posted a document_

 ** _all of the above:_** Here's the cast list.

_**hatsune miku:**_ HA SUCK IT IM HTE MC

_**striking out on life:**_ :/

_**hatsune miku:**_ RIP TO YOU

_**striking out on life:**_ why do i have to die first???

_**surprises:**_ i guess i just dont exist huh

_**striking out on life:**_ you don't count

_**surprises:**_ can i get an f

_**fish:**_ f

_**surprises:**_ thanks ily

_**fish:**_ <3

_**probably an ai:**_ anyone else feel type cast

_**logos:**_ **@narcissist** probably

_**surprises:**_ efadsnjfoewhnf youre right

_**can and will kill you:**_ raise your hand if you die before the end of act one

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ i do kind of feel type cast

 _ **can and will kill you:**_ why do i have to be the twin that dies right away

_**surprises:**_ *raises hand*

_**striking out on life:**_ *raises hand*

_**probably an ai:**_ *hand*

_**unfortunate:**_ *hand*

_**took your money:**_ most of us

_**logos:**_ i didn't expect to be such a big role

_**surprises:**_ you're a lead

_**hatsune miku:**_ looks like im stealing your girlfriend

_**surprises:**_ i always knew this would happen being friends with you

_**hatsune miku:**_ asdhfwe sorry it was inevitable

_**unfortunate:** _shipping the main characters in the play already, i see

_**hatsune miku:**_ we're lesbians

_**logos:**_ the characters or us

_**hatsune miku:**_ the characters

 _ **hatsune miku:**_ were both bi

_**logos:**_ fair enough

_**striking out on life:**_ you die one time and your girlfriend gets a girlfriend, huh

_**surprises:**_ thats just how it be

_**fish:**_ on this bitch of an earth?

_**surprises:**_ <3

_**fish:**_ <3

_**all of the above:**_ You guys know you're not actually your characters, right?

_**surprises:**_ not with that attitude

_**all of the above:**_.........what

_**surprises:**_ :)

_**all of the above:**_ i hate you

_**surprises:**_ :(

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always greatly appreciated


End file.
